


grasping the unreachable skies

by introvertedriri



Series: enstars [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: D E A T H, Death, Eichi being an ass to everyone, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, I need Caster Shu, Immortals, Incest, M/M, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Vampires, Violence, Were-Creatures, fate au, holy grail war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: ❝ Rejoice, Master! For you have called such an outstanding Servant. I, Caster, will make sure that you’ll be able to grasp the Holy Grail in this war. ❞





	1. p r o l o g u e

**Author's Note:**

> okay.
> 
>  
> 
> why did i even write this?

      _EVERYTHING is in flames, he couldn’t feel nor see anything. His body felt numb and he had the urge to let Hypnos cradle his body to sleep yet there's something that he can hear._

_As if someone’s crying his heart out, it made him feel the same pain. He can hear the anguish cries of someone that is filled with hatred and agony. It feels like this voice is familiar, it feels like he heard it and he wanted to check it out. He wanted that person to stop crying, whoever that person might be._

_And in his remaining strength, he tried opening his eyes yet it betrayed him. Everything went dark and he felt like he was being sucked in an abyss filled with darkness. Just darkness.. and nothing else._

  
_He wished for the one who wept to stop because he really want to dry those tears._

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_**•°•°•°•°•°•** _

_**  
** _

_**  
** _

_**  
** _

_**  
** _

     IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DARK CHAMBERS OF THE SAKUMA ESTATE, its oldest child stands in front of a summoning circle and in its middle, an antique doll sits. The oldest child’s crimson eyes brightened as an immense energy can be felt by everyone in the estate.

 

 

> _**“Come forth from the ring of restraints, Valhalla’s Puppeteer!”** _

 

 

  
It happened too sudden and after a blinding light around the summoning circle, a figure can be seen that made the Sakuma child smile triumphantly. In a few seconds, the light dispersed as a male with short pink hair can be seen wearing a dark blue robe, as it opened his eyes, purple orbs can be seen and it met the Sakuma child’s red eyes.

 

 

“Are you my Master?” the Servant asked in a calm tone.

The eldest Sakuma child smiled wider and he nods, “Yes. I, Sakuma Rei is your _praetor_.”

“Name is useless for such a creature like me but since you’ve summoned me, calling you Master is a sign of respect. I don’t want to waste my time on idling so let’s get on with this.” the Servant straightened his posture as he put his left hand on his chest before smirking in such an obnoxious way, **_“Rejoice, Master! For you have called such an outstanding Servant. I, Caster, will make sure that you’ll be able to grasp the Holy Grail in this war.”_**

“Caster.” Rei stated before sighing, “Let’s get along, shall we?”

Caster huffed, “I believe that getting along is necessary. However, that is needed during the fight so I guess that I can let that slide.”

“Good!” Rei chirped before clapping his hand once, “Shall we talk about the rules and regulations that we should have since we’ll be together for a while.”

“I..” Caster seems to hesitate before taking a deep breath, “Alright. But not here, I want to talk in a peaceful place. This place screams death, I can hear the souls’ pleas and screams.”

“Oh? You can hear the dead?” Rei asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Indeed. It seems like my Master isn’t a merciful one,”Caster stated, eyeing Shu in such a disgusted way before sighing, “I guess that I’m no different though. Let’s proceed on a different area, shall we?”

Rei kept his lips pursed for a while before forcing a smile, “Sure, my dear Servant.”


	2. i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what i've written but i need a bit of introduction before they kill each other lol
> 
> like introducing caster and.. saber for this one. still haven't decided who will be rider and i want to cry bc i'm so stupid ha ha send suggestions pls ;;

 

  
       _HE kept on dragging the dying male as his sight is getting blurry, he couldn’t feel the physical pain at all but his heart kept on crying out, he knew how he was limping because of what happened a few hours ago and there’s one of the folks in the town that saw him dragging the ‘witch’ and stabbed him but he fought back, ripping the person’s head away from its neck._

_He doesn’t care about anyone except this person that he’s dragging, he hates everyone else. Nothing else matters in his life anymore, he just wanted to give this person a proper burial—not the execution that he didn’t deserve._

_This person doesn’t deserve to die. He might be frown a lot and doesn’t socialize with anyone else but he’s a good person. He might’ve been manipulating a lot of people but it was for their sake. All that this person wanted is to make a better place than this wrenched environment that they’re in. He didn’t deserved to be tied up in a stake as he was left there to die by being stabbed in his chest. He was just accused of such rumors, rumors that those fools believed. All of them was manipulated by that tyrant, he hates him. He loathes everyone even the traitor who betrayed him and this dying male that he kept on dragging. ~~They deserve to die. To rot in hell and suffer forever. They don’t deserve this person at all.~~_

_He was a few feet away from the exit when the building started to crumble and with his remaining strength, he threw the body away from it as the debris fell towards his direction. He can’t feel the pain but he couldn’t breathe, he can’t even move a muscle so he kept his eyes on the unmoving body as he mutters a bunch of apology for throwing the body._

  
_In all of the sudden, a mix of red and white was caught in his sight and he can hear footsteps near their direction so with all of his might, he opened his mouth to speak._

_“P-Please save him. I beg of you.. save him. Save him. G-Give him a proper burial..” he cried out._

_He couldn’t see the person's face and his sight is getting blurry again so he kept his sight on the male’s dying body “You’re already in such a state yet that is what you’re requesting me? I can heal you and get that pile of rocks out of you yet that is what you request from someone like me?”_

_“D-Don’t care... save ‘im.. t-that’s all i want. Give him the proper burial that he deserves..” he mutters as tears kept on falling from his eyes._

**_“Your loyalty is beyond my expectations. I commend you for that.”_ **

_His tears kept on falling as everything gets darker until he couldn’t see anything. If there's a next chance, he’ll protect him with all of his might. He wouldn’t let him befall in such a situation again. He will protect him as he’ll continue on loathing everyone else especially the ones that caused their downfall._

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 

      REI was currently looking at the window as he admired the full moon, crimson eyes getting brighter as his fangs started to get sharper. Such a beautiful night to hunt for an another unfortunate soul, an another nutrition for him which is what he needs for this troublesome war. Thinking about hunting makes him shudder, despite it being troublesome, the thrill excites him.

 

  
“Master, may I know what you're planning?”

Rei looked at his pink-haired servant before smiling slightly, “Planning to get the energy I need for the whole war, my dear Servant.”

“Oh. You’re a _vampire_ ,” Caster said before taking a deep breath, “How long have you been existing in this world, Master?”

“Hmm. I couldn’t recall but I think it’s been like ten centuries ago or something? I’m _too_ old to remember everything,” Rei said as he scratched his nape and glanced at his Servant when he heard him muttering “Oh? Did you just say something?”

“Nothing in particular, Master.” Caster replied.

“I see,” Rei replied as he stretched his arms, “Stay right here, Caster. I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

“Alright.”

 

  
Rei smiled. This servant is quite diligent and someone that responds to his orders, maybe it wouldn’t be hard for them to cooperate with each other. With one last glance to his Servant, he took a leap on the window as he can feel the cool breeze kissing his cheeks. He ran as fast he could until he arrived to the city that doesn’t seem to sleep at all. It wasn’t hard to walk around without any protection since they wouldn’t even notice that he’s different from them.

He can smell different kinds of blood, the blood that he dislikes and some of the ones that seems to taste good. It filled his nose and made him cringe, the smell is too much. This is why hunting is such a bother but in this way, he can find such good blood that can satisfy him. He kept on strolling around until he can see his victim from a distance and smiled, the female’s sweet blood attracts him and he makes his way to the victim’s direction.

A blonde teenager with heavy make-up on her face, Rei sighed. Based from her appearance, she's obviously a _gyaru_ and Rei doesn’t want any make-up stains on his clothes but her blood smells tasty for him to neglect.

 

“Here goes nothing..” Rei muttered as he stopped in front of the girl.

“Hey! Watch out where you’re wa—” As the unfortunate lass met his gaze, she froze and felt that she couldn’t even move an inch—as if the black-haired male's gaze is sucking him into a dark void and she couldn't move away from it.

“Fufu~ It’s nice to know that you’re cooperating, _sweetheart_.” Rei smiles as he walked, smiling wider when he noticed the female following him.

 

 

Hunting in such a huge crowd is too troublesome but it’s definitely worth it. He kept on walking and stopped in the deepest part of the dark alley that he walked through, behind him was the woman that he enthralled. He tilted his head to look at her, smiling in such a wicked way when he can sense in her eyes that she’s scared. He can taste her fear and hear how her heart pounds so loud. It's such an understatement to describe it as a fascinating one.

 

  
“There, there.. I’m not going to hurt you.” Rei said as he walked closer, “I’m just going to get a bit of a free taste and if I like it then I apologize for sucking you dry, milady.”

 

 

  
Rei dislike wasting time despite having a lot of it on his hands, he immediately bit and sucked the teen’s blood as he moaned in satisfaction. He haven’t tasted such sweet blood filled with fear for a long time and continued to drink every drip of blood until he couldn’t before dropping the corpse to the ground. His eyes shone brighter than the usual as he sighed in relief, smiling in such a satisfied way.

 

  
“Thank you for the meal,” Rei stated before crushing the woman's neck to make sure that the bite mark wouldn’t be visible by ripping it into bits, “I'm afraid that you have to be burnt, I shall not stain our clan by leaving such evidence.”

 

 

  
Once that he's satisfied, he poured the gasoline from the bottle that he brought before throwing his lighter while looking at how the corpse was surrounded in flames. It made him remember such an unfortunate tragedy but he shrugged it off since his memory was a bit hazy—it’s probably one of the witchhunt that he experienced.

 

  
“My,my.. it’s time for me to be back.” Rei muttered before he dismissed himself from the area.

 

 

  
Regaining the energy that he needs, he couldn’t wait to defeat one of the Masters in this Holy Grail War. He doesn’t need to know their identity, it’s too troublesome for him to attack them. He’ll be awaiting them in his trap, woven by his Servant’s thread before they suck their lives into bits— _just like a spider awaiting for its prey to arrive._

 

  
**_°~~~~~~~~~~~~°_ **

 

  
       INSIDE an estate a few miles away from the Sakuma estate, the young master of the Suou clan sighed for the nth time. His servant is getting the best of him and he’s regretting that he chose such a catalyst for summoning this eccentric Servant of his talking about aliens and staining the walls with music notes and other stuff.

 

 

“Saber! I kept on telling you to stop that!” Tsukasa scolded him.

Saber looked at him before grinning, “Uchuu~”

“Oh my god.” Tsukasa sighed before he massaged his temples. He’s already stressed with this Servant of his that he couldn’t focus at all.

“Master~ When are we planning to head out? I can sense that the other Servants are still hiding,” Saber said as he sat on the floor and stretched his arms.

“Actually, I’m waiting for one of them to attack us so we’ll just be defending ourselves.” Tsukasa replies, sitting on his couch as he stared at his command seal “Honestly, I just want to end this war since I really don’t want to join this in the first place.”

“Hey! Just don’t end this war! _Make sure_ that we’ll be the one winning this war, okay?!” Saber said, grinning as he crawl his way to his Master’s lap, resting his head there “Remember that you have the King of Knights in your side! I do not allow myself to lose in such a war like this! My sword isn’t filled with rust! It’s spakles just like my determination!”

“Of course! Do you even know that I’m a future heir of my clan? I shall not stain our name with losing on this war!” Tsukasa exclaimed, crossing his arms as he looked down on Saber “And who do you think you are, pipsqueak? Why are you even resting your head on my lap?”

“It’s comfortable here..” Saber mewled, smiling really wide before meeting his Master's gaze as his emerald orbs met his.

“How shameless, Saber.” Tsukasa cringed but he just let his Saber do whatever he wants. At least he isn’t vandalizing the walls this time, his servants are having a hard time cleaning it and he feels bad about it, “By the way, dress like one of my loyal servants tomorrow. My friends are going to visit me so don’t act like a king for a while and act like my.. other servants.”

“Why?” Saber asked.

Tsukasa sighed for the nth time this day, “Because they’re just normal people unlike a mage like me, they don’t even know that I’m a mage so do your best on acting like one.”

“In one condition..” Saber stated before nuzzling his head on Tsukasa’s lap, **_“After that, let’s go out and try battling one of the participants of this War.”_**

“What?! Have you been listening to my plan, Saber?” Tsukasa huffed, frowning at his troublesome Servant.

  
“Yes. I’ve heard you loud and clear but a king like me isn't fit to be confined like this! I’m not a queen that should be protected at all cost! Master, I’m a king _and_ also a knight! I don't sit on the throne all of the time, I stain my sword with blood of people who tries to invade my beloved kingdom!” Saber exclaimed as he stood, raising his hands up high while gleaming.

“Ah! You won’t pestering me if I say no, right? Then fine!” Tsukasa said as his Servant grins before kneeling in front of him.

“Rest assured, Master. I won’t let you down..” Saber says in such a soft tone that Tsukasa almost chuckled.

“I trust you, Saber. So don't waste that,” Tsukasa stated in a stern way.

 

 

  
Saber just smiled before he went back on sitting on the carpet while resting his head on Tsukasa’s lap, hugging his legs as he started to hum such a wonderful melody that it took his Master’s attention.

  
Tsukasa looked down, “What was that song, Saber?”

“One of the songs I’ve composed on my past life, Master. Isn’t it wonderful?” Saber said as he closed his eyes, “It was one of my masterpiece! Inspiration kept on flowing in my mind as I kept on completing the song filled with melodies and tunes that can provide pleasure to the one hearing it.”

“Too proud of yourself, huh.” Tsukasa said as he yawned when Saber started to hum the same melody again.

 

 

  
Saber just kept on humming, enjoying how his Master’s mana seems to be flowing in such a stable way and by the time that he finished the whole song, Tsukasa was already dozing off. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his Master’s cuteness before carrying him and gently placed his Master in his bed. He slowly tucked him and stared at the peaceful face of his before leaning down to kiss his forehead, smiling in delight.

 

 ** _“I’ll protect you this time, Master.”_** Saber’s words are as firm as his resolution **_“Just like what we’ve done in the blood pact before. I, the King, will provide you happiness. I’ll destroy every obstacle that will block you from your happiness, Master.”_**

Saber glanced at the full moon outside before grinning, “Tomorrow seems to be a good day for me. I can’t wait to see your friends, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually don't know if there are ppl interested on this fic so it might get buried in dust lol i accept criticism and helpful comments since i really love to read the reader's opinion on my stories!~
> 
> kindly leave comments for this fic and... is there anyone crying for the current event? boi. KnightsP are so wild. me and my 70000+ rank is screeching rn—


	3. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:  
> ~attempted rape  
> ~he/him pronouns for arashi  
> ~ a sprinkle of lionheart bc my izuleo heart is crying out loud

_HE was in the middle of the festival, walking in the middle of the road as one of the person that is respected by the whole town. He smiled in such a wicked way as he shows everyone how the well-known aristocrat is powerful towards commoners like them. Showing them that they’re only allowed to look at his gracefulness and stare in awe. No one is allowed to touch nor speak to such beautiful things, that is what he believed._

_He looked at his left side and saw the most beautiful creature that he have ever seen and smiled, thanking all of the God for the beauty that was granted towards this person. Yellow locks that can outshine the sun, red orbs that is better than every single ruby, height that is shows how fragile he is and that delicate fingers, not allowed to be calloused or scarred. Yes. Yes. This is such a beautiful creature, his beloved Marionette. Someone that would stand beside him forever and only for his to be kept._

_**“Nito. My beloved Nito.”** he said while smiling at his marionette._

_‘Nito’ looked up at him and nods which made him smile wider, “Yes! **Tres bien!** That’s it, my marionette. Being ethereal as ever!”_

_They've stopped by on a fabric store, the aristocrat buying every single expensive fabric that he likes while saying that it’ll make such good clothes and glancing at his marionette, just standing as he looked at him. Only him and that made him elated, his marionette being as loyal as he is to his puppeteer which is him._

_They’re currently on their way back to the carriage when his marionette suddenly stopped, getting his puppeteer’s attention. The puppeteer noticed that his marionette's looking at a certain direction with worry painted on his face, as twisted as it can be, it made him elated. His marionette expressions makes him shudder in delight. But his own fantasies was crushed down when he heard cries in that alley and his marionette seems to be wanting to know what’s the cause of it. So with a gesture on his marionette, they went in there._

_“Oh my.”_

_They weren't expecting such a scenario like this, a young male, probably a few years younger than them was surrounded by men touching his body as the boy cried. The puppeteer can sense fear and disgust in it as the young male tried to escape if it wasn’t for the hands grabbing him, he can hear his marionette whimper in fear which made him really mad about this. Such a scene that is unpleasant for his pure Nito._

_“It seems that you’re enjoying this, no?” the puppeteer says in such a mocking way that he got everyone’s attention, “Sad to say that I’ll end everyone’s party soon, eh?”_

  
_There are some who recognized the puppeteer which immediately escaped from the scene while some looked at him as if he’s mad, the puppeteer couldn’t let Nito get taint by any of their words and held Nito’s hands as he covered it to his own eyes before glancing back at the men before drawing his sword out and slashing the head of the nearest man. Blood spilled out of the neck as the head fell to the ground, causing the men to run for their lives—away from the puppeteer._

_“Young man, are you alright?” the puppeteer asked as he stepped on the man’s corpse to get closer to him._

_The black-haired male seems to froze as it kept on staring at the corpse, tears spilling out of its eyes and the puppeteer held his chin so he can look at him “H-Huh?”_

_“Oh my..” The puppeteer looked at the boy’s eyes and this is the first time that he saw such beautiful pair of orbs, one as bright as the sun and the other matching up the azure skies “Such beautiful eyes.”_

_“D-Don’t look..” The black-haired male kept on sobbing as he avoided the puppeteer’s gaze._

_He still kept on shivering in fear and the puppeteer couldn’t help but feel pity toward the young man and he’s quite aware how he couldn’t comfort him with such harsh words so he held him close as he started to hum a song, the young man seems to stop and was slowly calming down. By the end of the song, it seems that he was already cradled by Hypnos which made the puppeteer sigh. He looked around to see if there are people out there before carrying the frail boy, cringing at how lightweight he is._

_“Nito, turn your back before opening your eyes.” his marionette did what he ordered and he smiled, “Tres bien. Now, let's go to our carriage. Don’t look back, understood?”_

_Nito did as what he was told but his focus was on the black-haired male that his mentor was holding, he knew how unkind he is so witnessing him doing such a good deed seems to be surreal. Yet he couldn’t help but feel worry towards this male because the puppeteer might do something to him._

_**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•** _

      REI woke up feeling fuzzy that made him groan before sighing, just an another vision from his Servant's life during the times that he was alive. As he looked at the window, it’s already morning and he felt sick. He dislikes daytime so much that he just want to hide himself in his coffin until that annoying large star sets down.

But he shouldn’t. So he forced himself to get up before walking out of the room and his gloomy state suddenly brightens up when his beloved little brother was in front of him.

“Good morning, dear Ritsu.” he chirped.

“Shut up,” the younger vampire retorts.

“Aren’t you going to give me a hug, Ritsu? Your onii-chan did very well on summoning a Servant for the War.” Rei stated as he grins on his younger brother, “A kiss or a hug should be fine even if you won’t praise me!”

“Why should I even praise you? Do I have to repeat this every single time that we talk? I hate you so much, _anija_.” Ritsu stated as he gave Rei the most menacing glare that he can do.

Rei sighed as he looked down, “Don’t be like that to me.”

“I don’t know about you but in this War, there’s some people that I treasure so much so if I find out that they died because of this, I’m going to hate you more than ever.” Ritsu stated before turning his back on him, _“Don’t kill anyone.”_

“I’m afraid that I couldn’t comply to that one, my beloved Ritsu. There are persistent Masters out there and the only way that I can stop them is breaking their necks,” Rei said as Ritsu kept on walking, not listening to his reply at all “Oh dear.”

“Master, may I have a moment with you?” Rei looked at his pink-haired Servant which kept his stern face, making the vampire sigh. This one's too serious, that’s what he thinks.

“Sure, Caster.” he replied while smiling sweetly at his Servant.

“I'd like to tell you that the War has begun, I can sense a battle somewhere out there.” Caster stated, looking at the skies “What are you planning to do?”

“I do not want to offend you, Caster. But you’re quite aware that Caster servants lack the power to brawl with weapons and fists, am I correct?” Rei asked, grinning as his fangs was visible “So confining you in my safe abode is the most effecient way.”

“Well, Master. I am quite offended by that and no offense, you’re wrong. I can even fight with an another weapon,” Caster retorts, scoffing at how naive his Master is.

“But you're my Servant and unless I’ve told you what you should do, then continue roaming the halls just like you do.” Rei stated in a firm tone, “Don’t make me waste a command seal on you, Caster.”

 

Caster wanted to retort once again but he knew that Rei isn’t kidding at all so he kept his mouth shut, looking at his Master before disappearing once again.

 

-

      THE following day, Tsukasa just can’t stop walking around the room while Saber, wearing one of his butler’s clothes was on the floor looking at his Master. He can sense the worry in him and he can’t help but look at him in such a worried way, his Master’s emotions affect him too much.

 _“Newbie~”_ Tsukasa suddenly froze as if he was stabbed by something when he heard Saber calling him a newbie.

“W-What did you just say?” The red-haired teen asked, glancing at his Servant.

“Hm? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Master. I just said that I’m hungry,” Saber replied with his brows furrowed, “Why do you even kept on walking around?”

“They’ll be arriving in an hour and I’m worried. What if someone suddenly barges in and attack us? I don’t want my friends to get hurt!” Tsukasa exclaimed, looking at his feet “I wish I could prevent them from visiting now. They might get caught up on this stupid War, Saber.”

  
Saber couldn’t help but smile at his Master, hearing this from Tsukasa made him feel elated for a while and he couldn’t control his urge to stand up and tiptoe in front of his Master. In a blink of an eye, Tsukasa suddenly felt his Servant’s lips on his and everything seems to be slow as his eyes met Saber’s emerald orbs.

 

“S-Saber?!” Tsukasa shrieked as he stepped away from his Servant, grinning victoriously at him.

“You’re too worried about our safety so I took some mana from you, Master. Now, you don’t have to worry about anything at all.” Saber stated as he stood up triumphantly “I am here with you, praetor. I, the King of Knights, wouldn’t let anything happen to you and to your friends!”

 _ **“Mana transfer..**_ ” Tsukasa looked down as he’s trying to calm himself from the sudden collision of their lips, face still tainted with red.

“ _Exactly_!” Saber chirps.

“Just tell me if you’re going to need mana, Saber! Don't just kiss me like that!” Tsukasa stated, frowning as he crossed his arms.

Saber giggled, “But that would ruin the thrill and fun!”

“Saber!” And Tsukasa only earned a laugh from the Saber, making him sigh for nth time.

Their argument ended as soon as they’ve heard the main door opened, Tsukasa’s friends have arrived and the red-haired immediately gasped. Saber just couldn’t stop himself from giggling, his Master is just too adorable.

“Kasa-kun~”

The door to the living room opened and it revealed three people yet Saber can sense something from these three. He wanted to laugh because of what he’s seeing right now, fate is such a bitch to him.

“Sena-senpai! Hello!” Tsukasa greeted the grey-haired male, smiling at him.

“We’ve come to visit you because you’ve been absent for a week, the homeroom said that you’re sick.” A blond male said, worry was plastered on his face.

“That’s true, Narukami-senpai. But I’m alright now, I apologize for making all of you worried about me.” Tsukasa bowed at them as he grins, “You do not have to worry about me anymore.”

“It can’t be helped, Suu-chan~” Ritsu, the raven-haired male cooed before letting out a yawn, “Your senpai had visited you, are you going to serve us anything?”

“Well, I can order my servants to get you tea and a few pastries.” Tsukasa replies in such a polite way as he looked around and felt like he’s going to die when he saw Saber standing in a corner, grinning at him.

“That would be great, Tsukasa-chan. Thank you!” Arashi, the blond-haired male beamed.

“You can sit in the couch, help yourselves.” Tsukasa said.

“Okay!” Izumi, the grey-haired male stated as he let out a sigh when he sat.

“I’ll go get a servant,” Tsukasa stated.

“Master!~” Tsukasa wanted to smack Saber's head when he started to talk, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Yes?” Tsukasa stated in a polite way yet his smile seems to be forced, he knew that Saber can feel how annoyed he is.

“I'll go get it for you!” Saber chirps, waving his hands.

“Are you sure about that? Aren’t you going to get lost or something?” Tsukasa asked, trying to gesture at him not to make anything reckless.

“Of course!~”

“Then you may..”

 

At the moment that Sena Izumi locked eyes with the orange-haired servant, he felt that everything was just a dream. Someone that he has been yearning for was in front of him and he’s sure about it.

 

“Who's that?” Izumi tried to ask as if he doesn’t know everything, looking at Tsukasa.

“Just a new servant,” Tsukasa replies.

He stood up, putting his hands inside his pockets as he glanced at the two male beside him “I’m going to walk around for a while.”

“Go ahead, Secchan.” Ritsu muttered before taking a nap while Arashi just nodded.

“Sure, Sena-senpai.” Tsukasa said before sitting on the chair in front of the couch.

 

The moment that Izumi had stepped out of the room, he ran like his life depended on it. He ran while reaching his hand out towards the person which is a few feet away from him, trying to reach him out before he disappears once again.

  
 _ **“Ou-sama!”** _he cried out.

 

The person in front of him stopped walking, giving him a glance with such a gentle smile plastered on his face. The same smile that he gave a few decades ago, before the tragedy happened.

  
“It is you..” Izumi muttered.

“The one and only, my beloved knight.” Saber replies, facing him.

If it wasn’t the present, he could’ve imagined that this is the usual talk that he have with Saber during the times that they're in the palace.. a few decades ago “Ou-sama.”

“Yes, Sena?” Saber asked.

“Why are you here?” Izumi couldn’t help but ask, the one that disappeared showed up again, “And the fact that you renembered..”

“I’m aware of everything, Sena. How you had been reincarnated along with Arashi, Ritsu and Tsukasa,” Saber stated as he sighed, “All of you have advanced in your lives, I’m glad!”

“Reincarnated? How about you?!” Izumi asked.

“I’m here not as someone that's immortal or something, I’m a Heroic Spirit.” Saber replies, drawing his sword out, **“King of Knights, _Saber._ ”**

“Saber.” Izumi’s face paled and Saber felt bad for seeing his beloved knight in such despair “Does that mean that Tsukasa is your Master?”

“Well.. apparently, yes.” Saber sheepishly replied as he scratched his cheek “Fate likes to play with us a loooot~”

“Please be safe, ou-sama.” Izumi stated, clenching his fists “Please don’t disappear just like that again.”

“ _Sena, it’s over_. Everything has changed, whatever it is that happened in the past should stay where it is. Are you unhappy that the world is changing?” Saber asked, raising his hands up high “Everything gets prettier and brighter! Hahaha!”

“But with him getting involve in this kind of War..”

“I know, Sena. That’s why I’m going to protect him and all of you,” Saber said, gripping his sword really tight “I won't let the _same_ tragedy happen again, this time.. we’ll be having a happy end!”

_“Ou-sama..”_

 

Izumi can’t help but smile bitterly, endulging the sight in front of him. Seeing his beloved King with that bright smile of his, he remembered the day that he promised himself that he’ll live happily. Yet also of the days when the radiant King had crumbled and disappeared..

  
Even if he’ll be reborn again and again, he would never forget that horrifying sight. A sight of someone who used to be so bright lying down in such a dirty floor with blue eyes that shone with life, getting _dull_ and _lifeless_. But he wouldn’t forget. **_Never at all._**

  
Because there was one person who existed who told him that he liked him — _who called him **beautiful**_. Because, even if it was only a moment, a part of his youth existed in my life- in which he was affirmed and loved to the point where he was able to think that he was glad to be born. He don't want to pretend that _'never happened'_.

 

“What is it, Sena?”

“Despite me being a sourpuss, you still gave me your trust. _Thank you_. Thank you for liking me,” Izumi stated as he went closer and held his hand, **“You never changed, _my king_.”**

  
**-**

      IN the dark dens of an unknown land, a torn-out toy was placed in the middle of a summoning circle. As he started muttering the enchantment, his yellow eyes glowed as his fangs are visible whenever his mouth opens a bit wider.

 

 

“Yet, though serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos. Thou, bound in the cage of madness.I am he who command these chaos. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,” The werewolf clenched his fists as a blinding light was visible from the summoning circle, _**“Come forth from the ring of restraints, Crow of the Witch!”**_

__

 

  
“Yes. Yes!” The werewolf cried out as the blinding light was released from the summoning circle.

 

 

 

A few moments later, the werewolf can see his newly summoned Servant kneeling in front of him. Raven-haired, such a frail figure yet he’s aware of how heavy is the flag that his Servant is holding. There are black thread around his Servant’s limbs which seems to be cut while the black general uniform with a touch of red and some frills in it was seen.

 

 

 _ **“Berserker.”**_ the Servant introduced himself.

“I know! Now, I can’t wait to crush that vampire’s face!” The werewolf screamed before letting out a menacing laugh, “I’ll be able to get the revenge that I deserve for being treated like a puppy!”

 

  
The werewolf looked at the moon and can’t help but growl as he felt something, he glanced at his Servant and noticed how his schlera resemble the dark sky while his right eye's as golden as the sun and the other one’s as azure as the morning skies. He reeks of hatred and despair though, but Koga can resist that.

 

>   
>  _“Berserker, let’s win this War.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this lame update. my brain is soup. istg-
> 
> also, can y'all suggest someone that is good as a rider and lancer servant bc i'm dying s r s l y


	4. • iii •

       HOKUTO knew that his bestfriend died a year ago, he died in such a way that Hokuto couldn’t even believe. Saying such stuff like wanting to see how the world sparkles as I fall down before throwing himself in the rooftop. The same place that he is currently standing right now, the reddish sky mocking him as it made him remember how his bestfriend’s blood splattered to the ground. Yet he couldn’t believe what’s happening right now, he knew he is from a bloodline filled with Mages.

And he was the chosen one to be the candidate for this Holy Grail War. Call him desperate or anything but he wishes for his bestfriend to be back, to see that sparkling smile once again whenever he sees sparkling stuff. He wanted him back. Alive. Happy.

 _Yet fate seems to be mocking him as the one he summoned as his Servant looks a lot like his bestfriend._ Orange hair with sparkling blue eyes yet the one that differentiate his Servant to him was the large horns and marks at his body. He’s an oni. Assassin seems to be quite attentive and as much as Hokuto dislikes it, he really resembles his bestfriend. Assassin is even fascinated with sparkling stuff and he’s such an optimist—quite weird for an oni to be like that.

 

  
“Hokke!” He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard Assassin cried the nickname that his bestfriend gave him, making him flinch in surprise.

“What is it...hoshi?” he mutters.

“Be attentive! Rider’s master is trying to hurt you!” Assassin cried.

“I’m sorry, Akehoshi.” he stated.

  
Unfortunately, Rider’s master is no other than their school doctor and despite being a doctor, he isn’t even hesitating on hurting Hokuto. And as for his servant, he’s a purple-haired male that seems to be a samurai riding on his horse. He kept on trying to slash Assassin with that sword of him and Assassin, being as playful as he is, kept on disappearing and appearing around— making a fool out of Rider.

“Oh c’mon! You’ve tried to challenge me yet you haven’t even scratched my skin? This is getting too boring, y’know!” Assassin said, pouting as his nails went sharper and turned into claws “So, it’s my turn?”

“Don’t think of me as a low-class samurai! I can slash you if you’re fighting in a fair way,” Rider spat.

Assassin smirked, “Really? Okay then, I’ll dance on the way that you’ve liked.”

“Rider! Be careful!” Rider’s master exclaimed, ready to be his Servant’s back-up in case Assassin decided to make any dirty tricks against them.

  
Assassin lets out a laugh as he launched himself to Rider, scatching him around as the samurai tried to evade his attacks. Unfortunately, Assassin is too quick that he kept on receiving wounds from those claws of his. Hokuto is on the edge of the rooftop, right hand caressing the symbol on the back of his left palm, where three command seals are present.

“Hey, Hidaka-kun. Isn’t it ironic for you to be in the place where Subaru-kun died?” Rider’s master said as he chuckled, “And the fact that Assassin looks a lot like him. _What have you done, young man?_ ”

“What?” Hokuto felt his blood boiling, clenching his fists in annoyance.

“I’m asking you, Hidaka-kun. Did you do this on purpose?”

“I would never!” Hokuto exclaimed.

“Are you trying to atone for his death by summoning someone that looks like him so you can act like you’ve redeemed yourself?” Rider’s master kept on taunting him, smirking a bit “You’re really a good actor, Hidaka-kun. I’m proud to be your teacher.”

“I said I would never!” Hokuto screamed as he glared at his teacher before looking at Assassin, “Finish Rider already, Assassin!”

Assassin looked at him as a michievous smirk was seen from his face, “As you wish, Master.”

“Rider, be careful!” his Master reminded him.

“I won’t let this demon finish me off, Master.” Rider replies, smiling a bit.

“My, my. Your time is up, Rider~ It seems that your master have angered mine and messing up with us is definitely the worst case scenario,” Assassin stated as his eyes brightened, flashing a hint of bloodlust in it.

“Release your Noble Phantasm now, Rider!” his Master exclaimed as the samurai nodded.

“Do you think that I would let you do such a thing?” Assassin asked, disappearing from where’s he's standing.

 

 

In a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of Rider and the whole rooftop is filled with fire as it surrounded both of the Servant. A bunch of seals was in Assassin’s left hand in which he let it fall in Rider's body that didn’t have enough time to evade such a quick attack. On the moment that it touched Rider’s body, he combusted in flames and a scream filled with pain and agony was heard throughout the whole rooftop.

“Rider!”

“Assassin, finish him.” Hokuto said in a stern tone.

 

  
Assassin’s stabbed the burnt chest of Rider, his claws reaching the back of its body before slashing its body into half as blood splattered all over the rooftop. Rider didn’t even got to say goodbye to his Master and the body faded immediately, leaving Hokuto, Assassin and his teacher in it.

 

“I assumed that since you’ve provoked me into this battle is that you’ll be the one that is going to clean here, right?” Hokuto stated as he looked at Assassin, “Let’s go, Assassin.”

“Alright, Master.” Assassin cheerfully stated.

“Before you leave, I’d like to ask something.” Hokuto stopped on his tracks to look back at his teacher “Why does he looks a lot like Akehoshi Subaru-kun?”

Hokuto lets out a sigh, “Even I am confused about that, sensei.”

 

  
They just kept on walking as Assassin faded to the eyes of others, only for Hokuto to see. There are still a few students in the school even though it’s been an hour since their dismissal. They just kept on walking as if nothing happened until the moment that they've reached Hokuto’s home. Hokuto made sure to greet his parents before retreating to his room, feeling exhausted from the previous battle.

  
At least, Rider isn’t here anymore. _One down_ , he thinks.

 

“Master!” He looked at Assassin which was grinning too much that it showed his fangs.

Hokuto lets out a sigh, “Alright. Come here.”

“Yay!” Assassin launched himself into Hokuto.

“You’ve done a great job, Akehoshi. Very good,” he praised his Servant, embracing the oni as he ruffled his hair.

Assassin hummed in satisfaction, “You knew that I would do anything just for you, Hokke.”

“I know..” Hokuto smiled as he closed his eyes.

 

 

Akehoshi. Hokke. On the moment that Assassin was summoned, they made an oath to call each other just like that. Maybe it was one of Hokuto’s selfish requests but he just wanted to act like this. He wanted to treasure his Servant just like Akehoshi, not because he looks a lot like him but because he knew that he’s going to be an important person in his life.

“Assassin.”

“Yes, Master?”

Hokuto embraced him tighter, “Let’s win this war.” _Do not leave me_.

Assassin chuckled, “Okay.”

 

**°••••••••••°**

      TSUKASA couldn’t believe what just happened, he was hiding the fact that he is a Mage for a long time but remembering how Sena bid farewell to him while saying his good luck for him for the Holy Grail War was still unbelievable. And the fact that his friends are mages, heck, Ritsu is even a vampire. And he hasn’t even had a clue about that. He had been _too_ naïve.

  
“Master, stop sulking already!” Saber said, pouting at him.

“My friends are mages and I didn’t even had a clue,” Tsukasa muttered, staring at the ground.

“They've did a great job on concealing their mana, Master. Just like you did,” Saber replies, grinning at him “And talking to Sena is what made him knew that you’re a mage.”

“You what?!” Tsukasa exclaimed, “And why are you calling him Sena so casually as if you know him?”

“Well, we knew each other. Besides, he is definitely on our side. No worries, Master.” Saber said.

Tsukasa sighed, “Seriously, Saber.”

“Cheer up, Master!” Saber exclaims, launching himself to his Master as he embraced him really tight.

“Saber, let go!”

Saber shook his head, “Not until you smile, Master. Stop frowning!”

_“Saber!”_

 

 

Tsukasa sighed in defeat as he let himself relax in Saber’s embrace, he didn’t know if it’s just because of their Master-Servant bond but the hug felt comfortable. He felt protected around it and he didn’t even know why, it’s just too warm and fuzzy.

  
“There, there~ Now, you're alright.” Saber said, releasing him from the hug.

Tsukasa felt wanting for more but he halted himself on saying it loud “Seriously, Saber.”

“Master, Rider is no longer in this realm.” he immediately announced.

“Too soon!” Tsukasa exclaimed.

“I believe that it was Assassin who has slain Rider,” Saber stated in a stern tone, “And Archer along with Lancer is on the loose. I couldn’t sense Berserker, Caster doing anything but they’re probably on-watch right now.”

“Shall we begin our hunt then?” Tsukasa asked.

Saber smiled immediately, “Yes, Master!”

“Okay then. Tomorrow it is.” Tsukasa sighs, hoping for the best.

  
He isn’t scared of being defeated because of Saber, he’s worried about his capacities of being Saber’s Master. He trusts the orange-haired king of knights to protect him at all cost, he trusts his whole life to him yet he isn’t aware why he’s trusting this mere Servant with all of him. As if they’re connected or something.

“Saber.”

His Servant looked at him, green orbs shimmering with hope “What is it, Master?”

 _ **“I trust you,”** _he stated, smiling at the king in front of him.

Saber looked a bit surprise yet a warm smile was seen on his face “I wouldn’t break that trust of yours, Master.”

“I know,” Tsukasa replies.

“I’ll protect you,” Saber proclaimed.

 

Tsukasa wondered why Saber seems to be too serious when he proclaimed that but he’s amused of him, despite being eccentric, Saber is really an obedient Servant. Acting as noble as a Knight that he is.

 

**°••••••°**

  
      ARCHER glared at Berserker as he held his bow with pride, arrows never decreasing as he kept on firing towards the raven-haired Servant clad in black and red. He can see his Master trying go dodge the other master’s attacks.

 _“How incorrigible,”_ Archer muttered. They are at a disadvantage in this.

“Archer, can you keep on going throughout this battle?” he can hear his Master asking.

Acher nodded, “Despite us being in a disadvantage here, I can still fight.”

“Are you sure?” his Master asked again.

“Kiryu-sama, with all due respect, I am a Servant and I can handle a fight like this.” Archer said in a stern tone, eyeing his Master for a while before looking at his opponent, “It seems that Berserker’s quite fast and he’s good at evading attacks such as mine.”

“I have a plan,” Kiryu stated as he grinned, “Load him up with arrows until he couldn’t evade all of it.”

Archer smirked, “As you wished, Master.”

 

 

 

Archer aimed through the sky and as his arrows multiplied into hundreds, it fell into Berserker’s location, trying to shred the raven-haired Servant into bits. Yet Archer isn’t expecting what happened next, loud laughter can be heard and all of his arrows were burnt. Black flames are surrounding Berserker while the blindfold is still in its eyes, a mortified grin was seen from his face as he kept on swinging that flag of his.

 

It’s familiar, Archer thinks. He probably saw it before yet most of memories are blocked ‘til now because of being summoned into a Holy Grail War. He can feel his Master’s surprise on Berserker’s abilities yet he can’t help but sigh, Kiryu is still as innocent as he is despite looking like a brute.

 

 

  
“Do you even think that you can defeat Berserker with such an attack?” Berserker's master asked, smiling at them in a smugly way that Keito finds it incorrigible.

“Tch!” Kiryu looked at Archer as he lets out a deep breath, “Are you ready for more, Archer?”

“Are you underestimating me, Master? Of course, I am!” Archer proudly announced, gripping on his bow tighter.

“So let’s—” Kiryu’s phone rang and he lets out a whine before answering the call.

 

 

  
Keito finds it amusing yet annoying ag the same time on how his Master is too caring for his family. He can hear his gentle voice talking to that sister of his as if they weren’t in the middle of a battlefield.

 

  
“Archer, nee-san is asking for a favor. Let’s retreat for now,” Kiryu sheepishly said as he looked down, “Sorry.”

“It can’t be helped,” Archer muttered.

“I’m really sorry, Archer.” He can sense the disappointment in his Master’s voice.

He sighed, “Just like what I’ve said, it’s alright. Besides, we’re at a disadvantage in this battle.”

“Oi! What the hell are y'all talking about there?!” they can hear Berserker’s Master as it stomped its foot “I’m getting impatient here!”

“Sorry, fellow Master! But we have to retreat for now!” Kiryu said as he looked at Archer, “Distract them!”

 

 

Archer immediately used his foresight to be able to know how will they be able to escape yet what he saw was something terrifying, he can see stakes filled with black threads stabbing his Master as blood splattered throughout the area. Berserker, on the other hand, stabbed his flag on the ground as the whole area was filled with stakes. He gasped as he looked at Kiryu, which will be dead in a few moments from now if they’ll escape as soon as possible.

 

 

“Unfortunately, we’ll die if we’ll escape as soon as possible.” Archer replied as he steadied himself while preparing his arrow, “Allow me to borrow a bit of your mana, Master. I’ll have to exert a lot of it for an attack.”

“Sure thing, Archer.” Kiryu said, grinning at him as he went in front of him and locked his lips with Archer’s for a while before pulling away with that charming smile of his “Is it enough?”

Archer sighed, “How incorrigible.”

 

 

  
Archer can sense Berserker gathering enough energy to initiate an attack and that is what he is supposed to prevent and with a deep breath, his green eyes brightened up as his bow turned into a sword, dashing to Berserker’s Master with a slash. Yet the werewolf was too attentive, he evaded the attack which made Archer smirk.

 

  
The ground collapsed and the other Master is about to fall when his Servant came to his rescue and that’s how Kiryu managed to get some spare time to escape from the battlefield and Archer gave the Berserker duo one last glance before disintegrating.

 

  
Berserker was just in time as he held his Master and jumped off to a safe place where he let Koga jump off from him, legs throbbing in pain as he sat. Berserker looked around yet he couldn’t sense their enemy anymore, they fled. Yet he can sense the anger in his Master, emotions surging throughout his veins.

 

  
“D-Damn it! They fucking ran away!” Koga exclaimed, clenching his fists.

“Master, we’ll get them next time.” he said in a calm tone, trying to comfort Koga.

“T-That’s not it. We’re running out of time—” Koga wasn’t even able to continue what he’s saying when he started to cough, blood splattered on the ground as he kept on coughing it all out **_“I..I’m running out of it.”_**

“Master.” Berserker couldn’t see anything at all yet he can sense how his Master was suffering.

“If I’ll be using Mad Enhancement on you, my body might not take it. I’m sorry for making you weak, you probably wanted to be a fucking strong Servant just like any Berserker.” Koga muttered, smirking at himself “Heck, I feel so pathetic right now.”

“It’s alright, Master.” Berserker replied.

“We’ll win this War, Berserker.” Koga stated as he shut his eyes close, remembering a raven-haired vampire with short hair as he smiled at him “W-We’ll win this.”

 

 

  
Berserker doesn’t have an idea yet he can relate on how desperate his Master is. He can feel how determined he is despite being at a disadvantage towards everyone. And with that, Berserker had affirmed himself that no matter what happens, he’ll do his best to win this War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i had to get rid of rider asap oof 
> 
> but assassin duo got the best of me q wq i'm still trying to find who can be suitable as lancer as of now too~ thanks for the recommendations btw!
> 
> i actually wanted one of the five oddballs to become a servant aside from shu but my plot disagrees
> 
> screech w me in twt: @_hyriette


	5. • iv •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love ra*bits x ∞
> 
> but i wrote this for the plot, okay? my heart hurts as i write this aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa also!! the anime adaption and the character designs!! we are so blessed!!!!

     WITH an another sigh, Tsukasa looked at his Servant which seems to be excited as it looks at the mansion’s window. Though the redhead couldn’t disagree on how ethereal Saber looks as the sunshine kisses his cheek, letting the emerald orbs shine brighter than it is.

 

“Saber, are we going or not?” he asked, crossing his arms.

Saber looked at him, “Oh! You’re right! I was spacing out, Master. Maybe the _extraterrestrial_ ones kidnapped me again.”

“What?” Tsukasa asked, frowning at what his Servant asked.

“Don’t you know them? They’re the ones that resides on a different place.. they’re not from this planet!” Saber beamed, raising his arms.

“Wait. I don’t get it,” Tsukasa stated and sighed once again, “Nevermind. Let’s go, Saber.”

 

With a nod and an excited expression from Saber, Tsukasa turned his back at him as he started walking out of the mansion. As they’ve arrived in one of their family’s luxurious vehicle, he sat in the backseat as proper as he was taught to while Saber slouched which made him scoff.

  
“Saber, fix your posture.” Tsukasa scolded him.

Saber looked at him in disbelief, “Let me slack off, Master~”

“Are you even a king? Kings were taught to be prim and proper before they get coronated, you know?” Tsukasa said as he glared at the Servant.

“I know but it’s too troublesome, Master. I ended up on slouching at my throne and getting scolded by my beloved knights,” Saber replied, smiling as he seems to remember something “Seeing them scolding me one after another is too funny yet adorable at the same time. _Ah, good ol’ memories._ ”

Tsukasa can’t help but get mesmerised on the sight that he’s seeing but immediately shook it off as he flicked Saber’s forehead “And you’re slacking off ‘til now? What are you? _**An irresponsible king that made his whole kingdom reached its downfall?**_ ”

Saber widened his eyes as he looked at Tsukasa, feeling a pang of guilt to the words coming from his Master before looking away from him “A-Ah.”

“What?” Tsukasa felt guilty when he saw how melancholic Saber is from his remark and was about to apologize when Saber suddenly laughed.

“That was cute, Master~” Saber coo-ed as he sat properly, “Master is being as stingy as he is.”

“Saber..” Tsukasa can notice how fake his smile is and he can’t help but feel bad.

 

 

The whole ride is silent as the car kept on going on circles around the nearest town, nobody even dared to talk. Even this boisterous Servant of him doesn’t say a word as it looked at the window. Tsukasa felt so bad, he probably made a terrible move.

 

 

“Stop.” He looked at Saber which was staring at a certain person from the outside.

Tsukasa looked at their family driver as he smiled courteously, “Sire, kindly stop the vehicle for now.”

“Sure, young lad.”

He can sense how Saber’s gaze is too sharp to someone as he clenched his jaw, _“Archer.”_

“What are you planning to do, Saber?” Tsukasa asked.

“Murder.” Saber muttered as he disappeared in his sight.

 

 

Tsukasa can’t help but sigh from his Servant's reckless antics until he can hear screams from outside that made him jump out of the vehicle to check what was going on. In his surprise, the plaza that was filled with crowd suddenly turned into a ghost town.

 

 

“What’s happening?” he mutters.

Saber appeared in front of him, _“Reality marble.”_

“Who did this?” Tsukasa asked.

Saber glanced at him before turning his head away, “Me.”

“What the hell?! Can I get a break for now?! I’m running an errand for my sister!” a redhead screamed as he facepalmed.

“Wait. Kiryu-senpai?” Tsukasa asked, eyes widening in surprise.

“Oh. Tsukasa-kun.” Kuro stated as he looked at the underclassman, “You're a mage too,huh?”

“Oh boy. You won’t believe it if I tell you that there’s a lot of us in our school,” Tsukasa stated in such a bitter tone as he remembered his comrades.

“Shit.” Kuro gasped, “So are there anyone that is also a part of this damn game?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t know. I’m even surprise to see that you’re also a participant,” Tsukasa politely said as he smiled, “So, where’s your Servant?”

“I’m here.” They looked up in the roof of store and saw a green-haired male wearing a general’s outfit as it held a bow made from gold and silver.

“Archer. Come here,” Kuro stated as the Servanr jumped off the roof and went beside him.

“I’m going to kill you,” Saber said in such a cold tone that it sent shivers to Tsukasa.

“Oh? It seems that the king has been holding some grudge,” Archer stated as he crossed his arms.

“Oh. Yes, I am.” Saber replied as he grins, looking at them with bloodlust eyes.

“Saber..”

“Wait. Killing you is too plain,” Saber said as he dashed to Kuro’s direction, **“I’ll kill your precious Master instead!”**

“Kiryu-senpai!” Tsukasa exclaimed as he looked at Saber running to Kuro.

“As if I would let you!” Archer stated as he tried blocking Saber on getting any further.

 ** _“Checkmate.”_ **Saber mutters as he disappears.

 

 

  
In all of the sudden, the sky turned red and everything happened too quick. Tsukasa was even confused and scared at the situation, Saber is too scary right now. He isn’t that radiant and gentle Servant that he knew, it’s like the king has an another personality that he hides— that he conceals because he’s aware how Tsukasa will get scared of him.

 

  
 _“Off with his head,”_ Saber stated as he chuckled with his head slashed Kuro’s head off— flying a few meters away from its detached body as blood splattered throughout the ground.

“K-Kiryu-senpai..” Tsukasa’s knees are shaking as he took a step backwards.

“Master!” Archer was frozen on his tracks, he couldn’t believe what just happened.

 _“Archer, the despair in your face is such a delight.”_ Leo grinned in such a monstrous way as he gasped _, “Ah! It’s giving me inspiration. I need to make this as soon as possible!”_

“Saber.”

_“I should compose right now! The idea might fly away!”_

  
“Saber.”

_“This is too good! Ideas kept on flowing! I can’t stop thinking of tunes!”_

“Saber!” Tsukasa screamed with all of his might that it caught Saber’s attention.

The orange-haired king turned to hus direction, “Master?”

“W-What have you done?” Tsukasa asked, “Y-You shouldn’t have hurt him.”

“But this is a war, Master. Bloodshed can’t be prevented,” Saber replies.

“You’re scary. Saber isn’t like that, he’s kind and gentle. He likes to hum sweet tunes and laugh. He’s an oddball but he isn’t a ruthless murderer!” Tsukasa exclaimed as he fell to his knees.

“M-Master..” Saber was caught off-guard by the way Tsukasa acted.

“Saber...” Tsukasa couldn’t control his fear and let his tears spill from his eyes as he closed his eyes, _**“I’m scared.”**_

“I’m sorry, Master!” he immediately ran to Tsukasa’s direction but stopped behind Archer, _“I’m letting you off this time, Archer. I’m still not done with you.”_

 

 

In all of the sudden, Tsukasa can feel a pair of arm embracing him and when he looked at Saber. He looked like the same one that isn’t the one that he just saw a few minutes ago, someone that isn’t clouded with bloodlust and chaos. The gentle smile along with that eyesmile is back as he embraced the redhead tighter.

 

“I’ve made you scared, Master. Forgive me for acting on my own volition,” Saber said as he lowered his head, “It seems that my emotions overpowered my virtues and let myself be controlled by it.”

“Saber, please don’t do that again. I’m begging you,” Tsukasa muttered as he gripped on Saber’s robe.

“I will, Master.” Saber muttered as he carried Tsukasa and gently placed him inside the vehicle.

 

 

He glanced at Archer’s direction filled with hatred before snapping and entering the vehicle. In all of the sudden, everything went back to normal and Archer was surprised to see Kuro lying on the ground with his eyes widening in fear.

 

  
“I.. thought.. I was a goner,” Kuro muttered as he held his neck, “That was batshit crazy.”

“Master..” Archer looked away in guilt.

“Hey, Archer. Who was that?” Kuro asked.

“Someone that I’ve hurt _before_ ,” Archer replied as he kept on looking down, “I failed to protect you. I’m not worthy as your Servant. Please forgive me for my carelessness.”

“Hey, Archer. No big deal and it was just an illusion,” Kuro stated as he grinned and held his neck, “See? I’m still alive!”

“You don't understand, Master. I saw you died, do you know how horrifying it is?” Archer stated as he shut his eyes, “I’m a failure as a Servant.”

“Hey now, Archer. Calm down,” Kuro said as he tried comforting his own Servant yet the feeling of dying still scares him that he can't stop trembling in fear.

“Master, it’s better if we’ll head home for now. Young lady would understand you for slacking off,” Archer stated as he disappeared.

 

_**°•••••••••°** _

       CASTER was currently reading one of the interesting books in the Sakuma manor when the library’s door opened and he can sense Rei walking towards his direction.

 

  
“What can I do for you, Master?” he asks, not even looking at his Master as he continued reading.

“We’re going outside, Caster. I’ve got a job to do and I’m taking you with me,” Rei replies as he yawned.

“What is that? Am I going to be useful on that?” Caster asked.

Rei nodded, “Indeed. Shall we proceed? We shouldn't waste any time because this is definitely the perfect opportunity to do this.”

“Alright.” Caster closed the book as he stood, “Where are we going, Master?”

“In a place filled with _impure_ creatures,” Rei grinned, showing his sharp fangs as his eyes brightened.

“I’m having a bad feeling about this,” Caster muttered, “Oh well. Lead the way, Master.”

 

Rei laughs a bit before Caster disappeared from his sight, he opened the window and let himself enjoy the cold breeze before jumping off once again. He landed on the ground and rode on his car until they’ve reached the entrance of a village, Caster appeared behind him as Rei was stretching his arms.

 

  
“Hey, Caster. Are you ready to beat some ass?” Rei asked, looking at him with excitement “I’ve never been so pumped up ever since I’ve been with my _four_ eccentric fellas so you’re gonna witness a scene that others wouldn’t even have.”

“I’m really having a bad feeling about this,” Caster said as he took a deep breath “Very well.”

“You only have one job, Caster.” Rei stated as he gripped on the handle of the whip attached to his belt.

“And what is that?”

 _“Protect me.”_ Rei looked at him before dashing inside the village, “Brace yourself, Caster!”

“Whatever.” Caster deadpans as he followed his Master.

 

 

 

The moment he entered the village, he saw a bunch of teenagers that was surrounding them. They look too young yet the fangs attached to them and the crimson red eyes filled with bloodlust contradicts their gentle image. It's a sight that Caster doesn’t even want to see.

 

 

  
“Ohoho. It seems that the scums have been anticipating for my arrival,” Rei mockingly said as he licked his lips, “Now, are you ready to meet your demise?”

The creatures growled at him as they jumped to his direction and Rei chuckled, “My, my. Such a bunch of hostile ones. Caster, I believe that you should start protecting me by now.”

“As you wish, Master.” Caster smiles as blue puppet strings appeared from his fingertips.

 

 

  
In all of the sudden, a bunch of dolls wearing victorian clothes appeared and sliced the vampires with their various weapons— axes, swords, clubs, daggers and others.

 

 

  
“You’re quite reliable on this, Caster.” Rei amusingly stated as he smiles, “I commend you for that.”

“Thank you for that, _monsieur_.” Caster said.

“Let’s go all out for now,” Rei said as he whipped the vampires that was about to attack him.

 

 

 

With his army of dolls, Caster kept on exterminating the enemies as they can hear their cries of pain as they fall to the ground with broken limbs and cut-off parts. Blood is tainting the dirty ground making it look like they’re standing in a pool of blood as they kept on stabbing, slashing, cutting and killing the vampires until the whole area is filled with unmoving bodies with their pained expression.

 

  
Caster scoffed when he saw his clothes tainted with blood on them and cringed at it, for such a beautiful attire to be tainted with dirty blood on it. He looked at Rei which seems to be looking at three boys, they were looking at them with fear. One with short brown hair, an another with light brown hair that is hugging a blue-haired boy. He can’t help but reminisce the past, those boys has the same expression as him. Back on the days when he was about to be abused by bastards that doesn’t know their places.

 

> _He remembered the raven-haired boy with mismatched eyes and he felt alive in all of the sudden._

 

 

 

“You’re _his_ favorite ones, aren’t you?” Rei stated as he chuckled, “Such cute ones. Now, I’ll spare the three of you if you’ll tell me where he is.”

“ _N-Nii-chan_ will be in danger if we’ll tell you! We’ll protect him from you!” the short-haired boy stated as he clenched his fists.

“Boy, I’m afraid to say that I have a short temper so if you won’t tell me his whereabouts then you’ll end up like the others.” Rei warned him as he raised his whip, “Come on, kids. Tell me where he is.”

“Y-You’re going to hurt him! I won’t let you hurt _Nii-chan_!” the vampire screams once again.

“Stubborn, eh?” Rei sighed before dashing to the boy’s direction before stabbing its chest with his hand and withdraw it as soon as possible which made the blood splattered around “I hate impolite boys that screams most of the time.”

“M-Mitsuru!” the blue-haired boys exclaimed as they kept on crying.

“Now, boys. Your friend is too stubborn to tell me the whereabouts of your ‘ _Nii-chan_ ’ and you’ll know what happens when you don’t answer my question.” Rei stated as he stomped on the short-haired boy’s unmoving body everytime he talks, ** _“Where. is. he. hiding?”_**

  
“We won’t tell you about _Nii-chan_!” the brown-haired boy replied.

“W-We won’t let you hurt _Nii-chan_!” the blue-haired boy seconded as they hugged each other so tight.

“ _Cute_. Such loyalty that you have. I commend you both for that, as expected from the clan leader’s favorites. _**However, it pisses me off when people doesn’t answer my questions**_.” Rei raised his hand as he took a gun and fired two times, hitting both of the vampires that died quickly “Loyalty is nothing but _shit_. You’ll end up dying for someone that is not even worth it.”

“Master, I'd like to disagree with that. There are people worth dying for,” Caster stated as he looked at the boys with pity, “Such young people to die too soon.”

“ _Don’t get me wrong, Caster._ Don’t you ever feel bad about this, we’re releasing them from a cruel fate.” Rei put his hands in his pants’ pockets as he walked to the exit, not caring if he’s stepping on dead bodies.

“What is that supposed to mean, Master?” he curiously asked, making sure not to step on any dead bodies.

“These children are going to become vampires that couldn’t be controlled by their clan leader. The leader of the coven isn’t a pure-blood and when they turn people into vampires, these vampire have a short time on themselves before turning into a monster that craves for blood. It’ll start a ruckus on the balance that the pure-bloods have been keeping.” Rei stated as he sighed, “ _They will continue suffering in thirst for blood and they’ll keep on killing until the time that they'll be exterminated_. Our ancestors did their best to maintain the balance of the mortals and the supernatural so it’s our duty to continue the legacy.”

“So you’re telling me that you’ve saved them?” Caster asked.

Rei shrugged, “ _Probably_. I’ve just did my duty and besides, it isn’t over yet. The one that should be exterminated is still lurking in the shadows. However, he might show up because of this. He cherishes the kids so much and treated them as his own family, he will definitely be going after my head for that.”

“The leader of the coven?”

“Indeed. That turned vampire that is acting God as if he can save these children from death,” Rei stated as he showed Caster a picture that made him forget how to breathe, _**“Nito Nazuna**_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also.. thank you for reading this shitty story! i may not reply to the comments since i'm dumb at responding but i love seeing them and your ideas!~ keep it up! comment more stuff bc all of 'em are interesting! thank ya kindly~
> 
>  
> 
> also....... happyele might release post-graduation stories and that means.. no more MaM? Souma and Mika are alone on their unit until new babies will be in Yumenosaki :> my heart is hurt and i'm not ready to deal with the third-years’ graduation. Honestly... I’VE BEEN TWO MONTHS IN THIS HELL AND EVERYTHING HURTS SO MUCH—


	6. • v •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is prolly the longest one that i've wrote for this fic as of now! sorry for the late update, i sacrificed my whole existence for the ra*bits event and swore to every single deity that i wouldn:t write anything until nii-chan appears and i finally had a copy of him— being the fourth *5 card that i've got ever since i playrd enstars q vq ilovehimsomuch-

       _THE youngest vampire is walking around the forest, admiring how peaceful it is as he kept on getting farther from their manor. He kept on walking as he admired the sight of different animals and continued his search for his own secret base where he can peacefully rest whenever his big brother’s a nuisance._

_He wants it in a place where he will be able to see such beautiful scenery yet the sun wouldn’t burn his skin too much. He wants it to be somewhere that he’s feeling secured and happy, he wants it to be his own world._

_As he kept on walking throughout the forest, he stopped when he saw a huge tree a few feet away from him and there’s a house on top of it which made his crimson orbs sparkle in delight. He quickly ran to its direction when he suddenly smelled blood yet it the odor disgusts him, it’s nothing like the sweet blood that he loves._

_The vampire looked around and saw a woman covered with black ink with written words in it as the woman coughs out blood, beside her was a male that seems to be young that kept on crying._

_“Hey. Are you alright?” he asked._

_The woman looked at him and her eyes widened in fear as she struggled to sit and hugged the younger male “V-Vampire!”_

_“I’m not going to hurt you,” Ritsu stated as he raised his hands, “I don’t even know how to..”_

_“Kill me instead but don’t hurt my son,” the woman pleaded as her golden orbs was looking a bit duller, “Don’t hurt him.”_

_“I won’t kill you or your son at all,” Ritsu stated as he frowned, “I have no idea, miss. I am just a young vampire that is looking for a secret base, that’s all!”_

_“M-Mom..” The young male cries out as he hugged the woman that is writhing in pain._

_“Koga, I won’t last any longer. Be strong, okay?” The woman mutters as she looks at Ritsu, “Vampire, he’s the last werewolf on this world so please.. let him live until he dies.”_

_“Miss, I am not going to hurt him. I promise, I didn’t went here to kill and hurt anyone at all.” Ritsu explained as he went near her, “ **If this would make you feel in ease then I’ll do my best to protect him,”**_

_“A vampire protecting a werewolf? That’s impossible, vampire child.”_

_“ **Nothing’s impossible, miss.** If no one did that then I'll be the first one to be able to do that, that means that I’ll be remembered for it. That vampires and werewolves can be friends?” Ritsu stated, smiling at the woman._

_“What?”_

_The woman tried to glare at the young vampire but it seems that she had been convinced by the young one as she lets out a chuckle before smiling at Ritsu._

_“Then, vampire. Want to listen on a dying werewolf’s wish?” she asked, “I’m looking forward for that, vampire. Werewolf and vampire being friends, show me what you’ve got.”_

_“Okay, miss. I will,” Ritsu said._

  
_A few minutes later, the place was filled with the werewolf’s cries as an another one left the world—leaving him as the last one on their clan. Yet a pair of arms wrapped itself around him as if it's telling him that he’s not alone and it made him cry louder._

 

_**•°°°°°°°°°°•** _

  
       RITSU looked at the blood-stained brother of his with such disgust before looking at the Servant, leaning against the wall with its eyes closed. As usual, Rei have the brightest smile whenever Ritsu is in front of him and the younger vampire can’t help but feel guilty because of it.

“I’m going to remind you, Anija.” Ritsu stated in such a cold tone before clenching his fists “There are people out there that is important to me and once that they’ve been hurt because of this stupid war, I’m going to hate you _forever_.”

“Now, now, Ritsu. Calm down,” Rei calmly said as he was about to tap Ritsu’s shoulder.

Ritsu slapped his hand away, “Shut it, Anija. It should’ve been me that is a part of this War. I should’ve been the one that participated in this until you intervened.”

“Stop sulking, my dear Ritsu. I’m just doing this to protect you,” Rei stated.

“I have been training for this yet you took it away from me, I’ve been wanting to have the Grail. I want the Grail, Anija.” Ritsu confessed, clenching his hand tighter, “I wanted to..”

_**“What? Save the puppy?”** _

Ritsu’s eyes widened as he stared at Rei’s red orbs “So what?!”

“You can’t redeem yourself for that, Ritsu. All that is meant for the puppy is to _die_ ,” Rei deadpans, shrugging at him.

“No! He can still be saved, Anija!” Ritsu exclaimed.

“But he’s the last one, there are no other pure-blooded ones that is in this world anymore.” Rei replies, “You cannot save him, Ritsu. Accept the reality already, there's no way that you can save someone that has been cursed by our ancestors.”

“There is.. there is..” Ritsu took a deep breath and clenched his fists again, “If he’ll die.. I don’t know... I don’t know what should I do anymore..”

“Ritsu..” Rei wanted to embrace his younger brother but he’s fully aware of how angry Ritsu is so he took a step back “I’m just protecting you, dear brother. _I musn’t let you repeat your recklessness from the past_.”

“Fuck protection and the past. I don't care about that. What I’m worried about is the present and if Koga dies, I’ll hate you.” Ritsu’s crimson orbs brightened as he glared at Rei, _**“I’ll hate you to death, anija.”**_

Rei sighed as he smiled bitterly, _**“Then hate me whenever you want, Ritsu.”**_

Ritsu wanted to slash that smug expression on his brother’s face as he walked away from the manor. He walked until he reached the place that gives him comfort and security, the place might look worn out from the outside but it’s still as sturdy as it is. He looked at the graves beside the huge tree and saw the one that he’s been yearning to see for a while which made him smile. He immediately forgot that he was in such a rage a while ago by just seeing him.

 

 

“Corgi~” he sang as he kept on walking.

 

Yet when he was about a step away from him, stakes suddenly blocked his path which made him step backwards as a raven-haired male wearing a victorian outfits with a touch of black and red in it appeared, a flag on his right hand. Ritsu's eyes widened as he saw a Servant in front of him and glared at it.

  
“Who are you?” Ritsu asked.

The Servant in a blindfold tilted his head, “Why are you getting near my Master? _You reek of mana._ ”

“Huh? That’s because I'm a mage and also a vampire so get out of my way,” Ritsu stated as he bare his fangs, “Or should I do this the hard way for you, Servant?”

“Ritchii, enough.” Ritsu sighed when he heard Koga calling him and smiled “Also you, Berserker. He’s my... um.. he's not an enemy so let him get near me.”

“Alright,” Berserker stated and disappeared along with the stakes.

“Corgi~” Ritsu immediately sat beside the werewolf and wrapped his arms around him, making himself comfortable.

“Why are you here, Ritchii?” Koga asks as he kept on staring at the graves in front of him.

 _“I miss you,”_ Ritsu admitted as he snuggled closer, “Haven’t been able to visit you because of school.”

“Well, you’re still acting as a human so it can’t be helped.” Koga stated as a small smile was seen from his face.

“Oho~ Corgi is being gentle and cute today,” Ritsu said, grinning at the werewolf beside me.

“Excuse me, you vampire! I’m a wolf! A strong and wild one!” Koga retorts as he snarled at Ritsu.

“But you’re my corgi so you’re corgi,” Ritsu sfated as he hugged him tighter, “Koga is Ritchii’s corgi.”

“S-Stop that!” Ritsu can see how red his ears are and it made him chuckle.

“Corgi's so adorable~”

 

  
Koga lets out a sigh as he let Ritsu cuddle him for a while, he doesn’t dislike the skinship though. He actually likes it and is hesitating if he should embrace the vampire back yet whenever he sees Ritsu’s crimson orbs, he backs out. Eyes filled with longing and love, something that he doesn’t deserve at all.

So Koga left a distance between them, so that Ritsu wouldn’t get hurt when he dies. Koga couldn’t be selfish now, being the last werewolf doesn’t mean that he’s special or something.

  
“Corgi,” Ritsu said as he looked at the tombstones in front of them, “How is the War?”

“Haven’t you heard anything from the shitty bastard?” Koga asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ritsu shook his head, “I don’t talk to him at all.”

“He might be a shitty one but he’s still your brother, Ritchii.” Koga stated as he smiled bitterly, “Even I wanted an older brother.. someone that I can depend on.”

“Then I’ll be your older brother too!” Ritsu chirped as he clasped his hands, “So you can depend on me too.”

“S-Stop that, Ritchii.” Koga covered his face in embarassment “B-Besides, why are you so curious about the War?”

“I just want to know what’s happening especially when I know four of the Masters in this war..” Ritsu said, “Two of them are my schoolmate then you along with Anija.”

“I see,” Koga muttered as he looked at the ground, “As far as I’ve known, Rider has been assassinated by the Assassin duo so there are six pairs left for this War.”

“Be careful, corgi. Anija’s servant seems to be really strong and the Saber duo’s powerful too.” Ritsu warned as he let himself rest on the fluffy grass while looking at the skies.

“Saber?” Koga blinked as he let Ritsu rest his head on his own lap “Thanks. But my main target is your shitty brother!”

“Just like what I’ve said, be careful. Corgi, he may be a bit carefree but he isn’t known as the Legislator of the Underworld for nothing. And his Servant has some traps prepared while being confined on the manor,” Ritsu stated as he clenched his fist, “It should’ve been me that participated on this War.”

“Shut your trap already, Ritchii.” Koga sighed as he ran his hand through the vampire’s hair that is black as the night sky “If you’re a participant then I’ll gladly resign, I might hurt you.”

“It’s okay because I’m immortal,” Ritsu said as he grins, “Besides, I want to save you.”

“Save me, huh?” Koga muttered as he looked down.

“Yes, corgi~ I want to save you,” Ritsu chirps, raising his hand to caress Koga’s cheek _“I would do everything just for you.”_

“Ritchii, you’ve done enough already.” Koga stated, “And that’s why I’m glad that you’re not a part of this, I want to do this alone. Thank you.. really, but I want to fight with my own strength.”

“What if you’ll lose?” the vampire asked.

“Then I lose. Simple as that, I just want to know what my fate is.” Koga said as he stared at the azure skies “I want _them_ to see that I’ve fought hard for something.”

 

 

Ritsu continued on staring at the last werewolf, golden eyes shimmering that can be better than the sun itself while he still kept his gaze on the sky. Ritsu knew that Koga meant everything that he said but he can’t help but feel bad on him because of the cruel fate that he’s going to encounter.

 

 

“You’re so cute~” Ritsu cooed.

“I ain’t cute, you vamp!” Koga hissed at him.

Ritsu chuckled, “Well, if that is what you want then okay. But let me assist you, Koga.”

“I said that I can do this on my own!” Koga replies as he shook his head.

“You can’t stop me, corgi~” Ritsu stated as his expression turned into a serious one, “You won’t be able to stop me on protecting you, Koga.”

“Why? Because you’ve made a pledge with my mom? Is that it?” Koga asked, eyes blinking as his gaze from the sky turned into the vampire resting its head on his lap.

 _‘No, because I love you’_ is what the vampire says but he kept it in himself as he let out an another grin which showed his fangs while looking at the werewolf with such an affectionate gaze “Just because.”

“Seriously!” Koga huffed which made Ritsu laugh once again.

 

  
Ritsu wished for this kind of scenario to happen again and again yet he’s aware that one day, Koga will be gone and he’ll be alone again. Koga will be placed in one of these graves and the happiness that surrounded Ritsu on this safety zone of his will shatter. So Ritsu will do whatever he can to save Koga, even if it means that he have to eliminate every single enemy of this War.

 _‘I’ll make him win, no matter what_ ’ is imprinted on the vampire’s mind as he kept on looking at the werewolf.

  
_**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°** _

  
      THE blond servant kept on walking beside the shorter one as his gaze also followed the other one. He can sense that the half-blood vampire is annoyed with the bargain that he’s trying to offer but he still kept on following him.

 

“Don’t follow me!” the vampire hissed.

The Servant smiled, “I’m afraid that I can do that, please agree to my plan and I’ll let you be.”

“I already told you that I said ‘no’ so leave me alone,” the vampire replied, frowning at the Servant.

“Why? It's not like you have gone berserk before-” the Servant wasn’t able to continue what he’s saying when the vampire cut him off.

“Shut it!” the blond vampire shouted as he clenched his fists “Stop reminding me of the past already!”

“But why?” the Servant asked, smiling in such a mischievous way that it irks the vampire “The current War is filled with Servants that is connected to our past~”

“What?”

“I've heard that someone is able to summon your broken doll too,” the Servant stated as he chuckles, “You'd do everything just to be with him, right? Just to revive him and take care of him unlike the harsh life that you’ve had with your ‘mentor’?”

“H-He’s here?” the vampire froze, looking at the Servant as he remembered a certain boy with mismatched eyes and that lovely smile “H..He’s a Servant?”

“Indeed.” the Servant replies.

“Where is he?!” the vampire immediately went in front of the Servant, “Tell me!”

“I’m afraid that I won’t spill anything unless you agree to my conditions, coven leader.” the blond Servant crossed his arms, “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be back now?”

“We’re about to arrive to my place,” the vampire stated as he kept on walking.

 

  
He can’t help but feel a lot of emotions on what the Servant have said to him a while ago, his hands kept on shaking as he kept on thinking about the person that he wanted to see the most. The reason why he kept on trying to redeem himself from the sins that he have committed before.  Yet something is bugging him also, like something must've happened bad and he’ll be regretting that he's feeling elated because of him right now.

 

  
“Hey, coven leader. Your place reeks of death,” the Servant stated.

The vampire looked at him, “What?”

“Can’t you sense it? Death? It reeks of pleas and scream for help, as if someone has been killed in such a painful way.” the Servant replied.

The vampire suddenly stopped as the area reeks of blood and he can’t help but feel fear and worry as he dashed to the manor “No way.”

 

 

 

The moment that he arrived at the gate is the moment when his world shattered into bits again, he fell on his knees as the sight made him throw up. He can’t stop shivering in fear as he threw everything up as the Servant glanced at him.

 

  
“Oh dear. This is such a mess,” the Servant commented, raising a hand to rest his cheek in it.

“Wh..What... why..”

“It seems that someone has infiltrate your manor, coven leader.” the Servant stated.

 

  
The place was filled with blood, corpse of the children that he took in was everything that he have seen. Coated with blood and dead eyes that showed pain in it, some even had the expression as if they’re scared to death. Broken limbs, smashed heads and tore body parts scattered around the ground as the blood painted it red. Yet he stood when he remembered the three children that he adored the most, dashing as he kept on looking around— the pain in his chest gets more painful as he kept on seeing his beloved children in such a tragic state.

 

 

“No... No..” the vampire muttered as he stopped on his tracks, looking at the most dreadful sight that he have seen after a few centuries.

“Oh my..” the Servant behind him muttered as he covered his mouth with hand, gasping.

“This can’t be...”

 

  
In front of him was the corpse of the three children that he loved the most, one of them stabbed while the two were shot by a gun. This might be the least brutal way on getting killed other than the ones that was ripped apart and smashed but this made the vampire feel the worst pain that he have ever felt as he screamed his pain out while weeping for the children. The children that he saved and cherished, the children that is supposed to welcome him with smiles and breathy laughs.

  
This isn't what he’s expecting, he doesn’t want this. He just want to save them yet they ended up dying in such a painful way. He can’t help but feel like he failed once again, the agony creeping up into his whole body.

 

  
“I am sorry for the loss, coven leader. Your whole clan was wiped out,” the Servant mutters, “There is somebody that can be responsible for this.”

“Who.. who would do such a thing?” the vampire whispered as he kept on sobbing, “E- _Eichi_ , tell me something.”

“The pure-blooded vampires, _Nito_ -kun. They’re after you, it is applied to their law that they'll wipe out the ones that had been turned by half-blood vampires.” the Servant, Eichi replies as he looked around “But based from the scenario, it seems that the attacker isn’t more than three. There were barely even footsteps left and they were killed by those discarded dolls over there.”

“Dolls?” the word left a creepy feeling to Nazuna as he remembered the person that he loathes the most, clenching his fists.

“So I’m certain that whoever killed them is a Master and his Servant. Apparently, my hunch is probably right. There is a certain duo that can commit this,” Eichi stated, smiling once again.

Nazuna glanced at the Servant in such a miserable way, “W-Who?”

“The Legislator of the Underworld and also the heir of a well-known vampire clan, Sakuma Rei. He's also a participant of this Grail War as the Master of Caster,” Eichi stated before letting out a chuckle, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you who Caster is, Nito-kun.”

“Who is he? Who is the damned Servant?” Nazuna muttered in such an emotionless way.

Eichi leaned in front of the coven leader as he whispered, **_“Your worst nightmare.”_**

 

  
Those words are enough for Nazuna to realize who Eichi has been talking about as the crimson eyes filled with misery gets brighter as it was slowly filled with wrath and agony. Nazuna remembered that person and he clenched his jaw, baring his fangs.

 

“I feel bad for what happened to you but I can help you on getting revenge, Nito-kun.” Eichi said as he lets out a sigh, “Why don't you let me help you?”

“So I can agree to your plans?” Nazuna asked.

“But it’s a win-win situation, right?” Eichi stated as a small smile crept on his face.

Nazuna wanted to decline but his urge for a revenge is enoigh for his thoughts to be clouded by it “Alright.”

Eichi lets out a laugh as he kneeled in front of Nazuna, the blood on the ground staning his white pants “Okay then, Nito-kun. From now on, I pledge to you as your Servant. I, _Ruler_ , will serve you until the end of this Holy Grail War.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screech w me @ twt : @hyriette
> 
> also thanks for the comments! i love seeing them tbvh ;; v;;


	7. • vi •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is definitely the longest one that i've written as of now and i'm so sorry if this is a mess! also.. sakuma bros event got me bawling bc it's a post-graduation event and third year mao, koga and arashi is so beautiful ;; also.. shinobu as a part of the student council! mao's emotional support! a very good nin nin!~
> 
> i wanna rank for mao but i've been too tired lately so.. meh. will prolly just get rei's *5 card and a second copy of *4 koga. 1.3M goal as aleays since my team is still around 339k-346k.

_“Akehoshi!” Hokuto gasped when he arrived at the rooftop._

_He can see the orange-haired male on the other side of the railings, hair swaying as the wind seems to be blow so powerful. As the shiny-loving boy heard his name, he turned his head to look at his bestfriend and smiled._

_“Akehoshi, what are you planning to do?” Hokuto asked, hearing his own heartbeat pounding louder as he kept on making steps to get near his bestfriend._

_“Oh~ Hokke! You're here,” Akehoshi stated as his eyes crinkled before closing it for a while, “Ah, it’s kind of embarrassing to see me in such a state. Sorry, Hokke!”_

_“Get over here, Akehoshi! Let's talk about this!” Hokuto cried out as he clenched his fists._

_“But we can’t,” Akehoshi replied, the smile still plastered in his face before looking away, “I’ve made up my mind, okay?”_

_“Why are you even doing this?” Hokuto asked._

_Akehoshi is never the type to commit such an act like this, he isn’t sad or depressed. He likes sparkling stuff and smiles a lot that he can outshine the shine itself. He’s always there for others and his friends make sure that they’re there for him too. His family isn’t bad at all and he’s living an average life like the others. Unlike Hokuto, a mage and someone that is pressured with such obligations. Akehoshi isn’t acting like himself at all. There’s something wrong with everything—he wants to know it._

_“Just because.” the orange-haired replied, smile disappearing from his face and all that he can see is despair._

_“Please, Akehoshi. Come here and let’s talk about this,” Hokuto said then extended his hand as he smiled at him, “Just like always, let’s figure it out ourselves and fix it. We’re always together, right?”_

_“Hokke..” Akehoshi's eyes widened at the gesture and Hokuto is sure that it’s glimmering._

_Yet instead of grabbing the black-haired male’s hair, Akehoshi chuckled as he shook his head “As usual, Hokke is like a prince charming and also a knight in his shining armor. So cool~”_

_“Akehoshi, come on.” Hokuto can't help but feel more desperate as ever, he wanted to save him._

_“Hokke, there are people that you cannot save despite doing everything that you can,” Akehoshi stated as he looked at the scarlet-colored sky before looking at how it shines to Hokuto as it seems to make the black-haired male look ethereal as ever “But you know what? There are people out there that is worth dying for. And you’re one of it, Hokke!”_

_“What?” Hokuto asked, hands trembling in fear._

_“Hokke, can you promise me something?” Akehoshi asked._

_“Hey, what are you planning to do? Akehoshi! Stop!” Hokuto screamed, frowning at him._

_“Promise me that you’ll live your life without regrets, alright? Live for me, Hokke! See more sparkling stuff! Let that million dollar worth of smile out most of the time~” Akehoshi stated as he grinned, “Be happy!~”_

_“Akehoshi! Don't!” Hokuto screamed once again, “Don't you dare let yourself die in this place!”_

_“Hokke, don’t cry for me. It's alright!” Akehoshi stated as he kept his gaze on the black-haired male just like what Hokuto’s doing._

_“Let’s talk about this, Akehoshi. I don’t understand a thing so let’s fix this in a normal matter. I’m sorry if I didn’t noticed that you’re going through something so please forgive me and let me redeem myself by fixing the problem with you,” Hokuto can’t prevent the tears from falling as he kept on staring at Akehoshi's smiling face “Please.. don’t leave me.”_

_“Hokke, what are you talking about?” Akehoshi laughed yet there are also tears falling from his eyes, “I’m not leaving you. Never did and never will, my soul with always be with you.”_

_“Akehoshi, stop!” Hokuto can’t take it anymore._

_In all of the sudden, the whole place was filled with glimmering mana as Akehoshi spread his arms which made Hokuto froze. Akehoshi was spreading out mana, he isn’t a normal person at all. He’s also a mage and one that is good at controlling mana or manipulating it._

_“Ah, I want to see everything sparkling as I fall~” Akehoshi said as he let himself fall._

_“Akehoshi!”_

**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

     TSUKASA opened his eyes and saw Saber hugging him so tight, he can’t help but remember the scary version of Saber from a few days ago. He shut his eyes and shook his head which made Saber opened his eyes before looking away.

“Forgive me, Master.” he heard Saber muttered as the Servant pulled away from the hug and turned his back at him “It’s alright if you won’t look at me because I'm scary, I won’t let you get scared anymore. Instead of protecting you, it seems that I’m the one that makes you feel fear.”

“Saber..” Tsukasa felt a pang on his chest as he looked at the Servant’s back.

“I’m sorry.” Saber mutters once again

Tsukasa took a deep breath as he hugged the Servant from the back and he can feel Saber flinches on the sudden skinship “It’s alright. I-I’m scared but it’s alright. I know that this War is going to be a bloody one but I just don’t want to hurt any human being, Saber. I was scared because you were acting like that but i-it’s an another version of you, right? I-If there’s someone that should be sorry.. then it’s me.”

“Master, no.” Saber replies.

“I’m your Master yet I couldn’t accept a part of you just because it’s terrifying, what a shameful Master am I. If I continue on acting like that then I don’t deserve you at all, Saber.” Tsukasa said as he nuzzles himself on the Saber “Let me redeem myself, Saber. From now on, I won’t run away from all of your sides but don’t hide it from me anymore. Let me know more about you, Saber.”

“Master..” Saber turned his back again and looked at his Master’s purple orbs and he can’t help but gasp.

“Is that alright, Saber?” Tsukasa asked, smiling at him.

“Y-Yes..” Saber can't help but feel overwhelmed yet he’s too weak so he can only smile at him.

“You’re not as hyper as you usually is, Saber. Is there something wrong?” Tsukasa asked.

Saber chuckled, “I've used too much mana on the previous battle and returning back time on my reality marble just to un-kill someone took a toll on me so I’m still regaining it back but it’ll take me a looooong time to get it all back.”

“So you need mana, right?” Tsukasa asked at him and he nodded.

 

 

Tsukasa hesitated but took a deep breath before holding Saber’s chin so he could face him and kissed the Servant. The redhead shut his eyes as his hands found the Servant’s cheeks before tilting his head a bit, deepening the kiss. Saber couldn’t believe what was happening right now yet he can feel his Master's mana transferring into him and he can’t help but want more. But on the moment that he was about to initiate something, he suddenly remembered something which made him flinch and pull out from the kiss.

 

 

“W-Why, Saber? Is that enough?” Tsukasa asked, looking at his Servant with a worried expression.

“Yes, Master. It’s enough,” Saber muttered, looking away from Tsukasa as if he’s scared of him “You shouldn’t kiss me in all of the sudden, Master.”

“Huh? But didn’t you kissed me before?” Tsukasa asked once again, frowning at the Servant’s statement.

“But it was just a peck! Nothing else!” Saber replies, glaring like a mad cat at Tsukasa “Besides, you’re deepening the kiss! Fufu~ Never thought that Master is great at kissing.”

“W-Whaa—” Tsukasa suddenly realized what he have done and covered his face with both of his hands.

“And now, you’re embarrassed?” Saber laughed.

“T-That was my first time kissing someone else! I mean.. me initiating a kiss!” Tsukasa blurted out, “You even stole my first kiss!”

“Oh! So I was my Master’s first kiss?!” Saber asked as he grinned.

“Stop teasing me already, Saber!” Tsukasa cried out.

“Huh? Where's the bold Master that I’ve had three minutes ago which held my chin and kissed me? The Master that tilted his head to deepen the kiss? Huh? Where is he?” Saber asked as he grinned wider, “ _Is he taken by the extraterrestrial creatures?”_

“Saber!”

Saber's breathy laughs were the ones that Tsukasa can only hear before he dashed out of his own room, covering his face that was flushed red. He can hear the mansion’s servants murmuring about his actions and he felt a bit of regret on stomping out like a brat—that was so unlikely of him.

“Master!” He can’t help but groan when he can hear his Servant calling for his name and its loud steps.

“Saber, leave me alone!” he cried out.

“But Master, aren’t we supposed to be looking for the other Masters today?” Saber asked, “You made us retreat from the previous fight.”

“But that’s because you overdid it,” Tsukasa replied, stopping on his tracks as he turned his back to face his Servant.

“I know and I’m sorry for that,” Saber sheepishly said, scratching his nape.

“Seriously, Saber.” Tsukasa facepalmed as he sighed, “By the way, aren’t you weak a while ago?”

“But you’ve provided me enough mana to fight, Master. I might not use my reality marble,” Saber said as he smiled mischievously, “Unless you can do more than kissing to provide me the mana that I need.”

“Saber!” Tsukasa can feel his face burning once again as the Saber laughed.

“That wasn’t even a joke, Master. You can provide me too much mana by just initiating a sexual interaction!” Saber stated as he crossed his arms, “Did you even read stuff about the Master and Servant? Skinship provides mana transfer from one person to another and the more intimate, the more mana that it transfer.”

“I-I know that!” Tsukasa stated, stomping his left foot as he clenched his fists.

“So if you want us to win then I'll be needing a lot of mana and you’ll be needing to provide me those,” Saber stated as he leaned on the wall, “If that is what you want. I will not persuade you, Master. I can still fight without needing a lot of it though, I’m strong!”

“Alright. Enough of this already," Tsukasa said in a firm tone before fixing his posture, “We’ll be looking for the other participants later. For the meantime, let’s stay on the mansion.”

 

-

  
       Tsukasa suddenly opened his eyes when he heard his phone buzzed, he realized that he fell asleep in the bed once again while his Servant was beside him as both of their hands are entwined to each other. It made him blush furiously as he remembered what happened earlier and how he thinks that Saber’s peaceful expression when he's asleep is definitely cute.

 

He felt bad when he pulled one of his hand away from Saber's and opened his phone, noticing that the message is from Ritsu and it must’ve been something important. Ritsu isn’t the type of person to message if it wasn’t really important or anything.

 

 

>   
> ‘ _Let’s meet, Suu-chan. I need to tell you something, meet me on the mystic forest. You’re a mage, right? You must know the place.’_

 

  
Of course, Tsukasa knows that. Every mage knows how the mystic forest is calming because of the mana that spreads throughout the area, it is also the place where mages can train themselves whenever they like because they won’t run out of mana in a place like that. With a short reply, Tsukasa gently tapped Saber’s face until he opened his eyes.

 

  
“Master?” Saber muttered as he looked at Tsukasa.

“Get up, Saber. We’re going somewhere,” Tsukasa stated as he caressed the Servant’s cheek before dismissing himself to get some clothes.

“Okay.” Saber muttered as he looked at the sun that is about to set in an hour before clenching his fist “I can sense something.”

 

 

 

The ride to the entrance of the forest is too quick, it only took them a few minutes to arrive from the mansion. He can sense how giddy Saber is right now because of the overflowing mana around and he excused themselves to the driver as it waited inside the vehicle. The road is too narrow as they walked until Ritsu can be seen in the middle of the training area yet when Tsukasa is about to run to his direction, Saber suddenly held his hand too tight as if he's stopping him.

 

  
“What?” Tsukasa asked.

“I can sense death,” Saber muttered as he held Tsukasa’s hand tighter and lead the way.

“W-Whaa..” Tsukasa can feel his knees getting weak as he saw what Saber is talking about. The whole place is filled with blood as dead bodies of mages are scattered around the area and in the middle of it is Ritsu, soaked with blood as his whole eyes was coated with red and fangs that became longer and sharper along with his nails that turned into claws.

“There you are, Suu-chan.” Ritsu smiled, “As obedient as you are, such a good underclassman.”

“What's happening, Ritsu-senpai?” Tsukasa couldn’t believe what is currently happening right now.

“Can’t state the obvious, Suu-chan? Thought you're smart but I must be wrong, huh. I killed them. They’re in the way and my plan might get ruined,” Ritsu stated as he bare his fangs again, “I won't let anyone aside from him to win this War, Suu-chan.”

“Saber!” Tsukasa knows that he should protect himself and his Servant as well before looking at Saber which seems to understand what is happening “Let’s get ourselves out of here.”

“Not on my watch, Suu-chan.” Ritsu grinned as the whole forest seems to be protected by some kind of barrier “Did you even think that I haven’t thought of you escaping just like the little kid that you do? Thought you’re more than that but I guess that I'm right.”

“Ritsu-senpai, please refrain from doing things like this.” Tsukasa tried to talk to his senior despite the fear that he's feeling.

“Oh. I won’t hurt you, Suu-chan.” Ritsu said as he disappeared from their sight and appeared in front of Tsukasa as he held the redhead's chin “That is.. if you’ll command your Servant to kill himself.”

“What?” Tsukasa's eyes widened as he looked at Saber which is ready to pounce on his senior.

“That is a very easy request, Suu-chan. You're rich and healthy, someone like you isn’t qualified to join a War like this.” Ritsu said as the blood on his lips from the people he killed kept on dripping “ _This War is for people with a wish that they could kill for_. Why, Suu-chan? Do you have a wish like that?”

“N-No..” Tsukasa shut his eyes close.

“Then do it, Suu-chan~”

“I won't!” Tsukasa opened his eyes again as he glared at Ritsu “I won’t do that to Saber! Never!”

“I am trying to negotiate with you, Suu-chan. My patience is running out,” Ritsu threatened him as he bare his fangs again, “I won’t hesitate on ripping your neck off just like what I’ve done a while ago.”

“But you're also not a participant here so why are you interfering? Do you have a wish like that?” Tsukasa asked.

“Yes, I do. But I’m not the one that is going to wish for that, it’s him. I’m just helping him out,” Ritsu said as he chuckled, “He might be here in a minute or two.”

 

  
And just like what the vampire had said, Tsukasa can hear someone coming from their direction. He saw a grey-haired male with a raven-haired Servant behind him and just like how Tsukasa reacted, the other one looked too shocked on what he saw.

 

“R-Ritchii..” Koga muttered as he stepped backwards, “What have you done?”

“Ah. I told you to stay on the cabin and rest, corgi~" Ritsu said as he gripped on Tsukasa's chin tighter “As you can see, I'm negotiating with this Master to kill his own Servant.”

“You’re threatening him,” Koga stated as he looked around, “You’ve killed a lot of humans, Ritchii.”

“Why? I’m a blood-thirsty vampire and I need to drink blood. Also, they’re in the way. I need the whole area to myself right now so I have to get rid of them,” Ritsu replied as he licked his lips “I haven’t drank too much blood like today, corgi. So I’m in a pinch..”

“Y-You shouldn’t have done that, idiot!” Koga cried out as he looked at the orange-haired Servant “You aren’t even supposed to interfere in this War!”

“And what should I do? Just watch until you die?” Ritsu spat as he glared at the werewolf “You don’t stand a chance at all here, Koga. You’re fighting with anija, the Legislator of the Underworld and a lot of powerful mages! How am I supposed to be calm when you don’t stand a chance on winning against all of them? You might bark a lot but that's all of it, you aren’t strong enough to crush someone. All you do is to _intimidate_ them.”

“Ritchii.” Koga can’t believe what is happening right now, it’s rare for Ritsu to burst out like this.

“I can’t let you die,” Ritsu muttered as he looked at Tsukasa, _“I’ll kill everyone for you. I’ll kill them.. even anija.. so you can win this War.”_

“Get off me!” In all of the sudden, Ritsu was thrown a few feet away from Tsukasa which is looking at him in such a fierce way.

“What's the matter, Suu-chan?” Ritsu asked “Are you declining your upperclassman's request?”

“I won’t let you hurt me or Saber, Ritsu-senpai!” Tsukasa stated as he looked at Saber “Saber! Defeat the other Servant!”

“Your wish is my command, Master.” Saber bowed before looking at Berserker “I’m afraid that you have to be eliminated, Servant.”

“Wait! There's something wrong with Ritchii!” Koga tried to reason out but Berserker already dashed to Saber's direction as Ritsu already ran and attacked Tsukasa.

 

 

  
The redhead kept on dodging Ritsu’s offensive attacks while Saber has been wielding his sword and Berserker kept on lashing out at him. Koga wanted to interfere but the curse is affecting him right now and he feels so weak that he might collapse in any minute. He leaned on the tree as he tried calling Ritsu’s name again and again.

 

  
 ** _“Stop, you vermin.”_ **Tsukasa’s patience is running out and as he stated it with a firm tone, Ritsu couldn’t move.

“What’s happening?” Ritsu asked.

“Are you aware of our clan’s power? Commanding underlings, that is. I might not be stronger than my other relatives but for me and Saber’s sake..” Tsukasa’s purple orbs are shining too much that it took Saber’s attention.

“Pretty.” the Servant mutters.

“Oh? Underlings, huh?” Ritsu muttered before he clenched his fists and ruined the mana restricting him “You might be forgetting something, Suu-chan. I am a pure blood vampire and the younger brother of the Legislator of the Underworld. I am no underling to you _ **. I. am. superior. You. are. inferior.”**_

“That’s why I’m not the one that is going to deal with you,” Tsukasa said as he ran to Saber’s direction and held his hand, “I’m leaving him up to you, Saber.”

“Yes, Master.” Saber grins as he ran to Ritsu’s direction.

“Die for him, Servant!” Ritsu cried out as he dashed to his direction.

“I will die for Master but I won’t die here,” Saber replies and Berserker is about to interfere when Tsukasa suddenly blocked the way.

 ** _“Bow down, scoundrel.”_ **Tsukasa mutters as the mana restricted the raven-haired Servant.

“Berserker!” Koga cried out as he started to cough out blood once again, “Ah, shit.”

“H-Hey, are you..” Tsukasa looked at the Master with worried eyes.

“D-Don’t bother with me at all.” Koga replied as he looked at the vampire, “Something’s wrong with Ritchii.. stop him.. please.”

 

 

 

Ritsu kept on disappearing and appearing as he kept on trying to bite or slash Saber with his claws while Saber kept on dodging every single attacks from the vampire that went berserk. Tsukasa wondered why Saber is holding back when the upperclassman of his kept on attacking him, it must’ve been something important.

 

  
“ _Rittsu_ ~” Saber stated in such a calm tone that it made Ritsu froze.

“What?” Ritsu muttered as he looked surprised on what the Servant called him.

“I told you to stop attaching yourself too much on other people so you could forget your brother issues,” Saber stated as he sighed, “It seems that you still had it in you.”

“I’m going to kill you!” The words that the Servant have stated made his blood boil and he wants to rip its head off.

“That’s it, Rittsu! Show me how strong you are~” Saber said as he laughed, “Show me how strong my knights have been during the time that I wasn’t around!”

 

  
Ritsu kept on attacking the Servant, seeing him makes his head hurt a lot as if there’s something on the back of his mind crawling out and it hurts.. _it hurts.. it hurts.. it hurts.. it’s painful!_

 

  
By the time that Ritsu is about to pounce him, Saber dashed to Ritsu’s direction and held both of his cheeks which made the vampire froze and everyone around them looked surprised.

 

  
 _“You're hurting yourself, Rittsu. You’ve done this before already, betraying me and our oath for someone else's sake and you’ve done it again,”_ Saber stated as he lets out a smile, _“But it’s alright because you’re my knight, betray me anytime you want and this king will forgive you as much as you kept on betraying me. That is how I love all of you. Now, awaken yourself from the nightmare already.. my vampire knight.”_

Ritsu’s eyes started to turn back into normal as it kept on widening, “O...Ou-sama?”

Saber lets out a wide grin as his eyes crinkled, “Good evening, Rittsu~”

“W-What happened?” Tsukasa asked, confused on what happened just a while ago.

 

 

  
In all of the sudden, the barrier disappeared and Ritsu is suddenly screaming his heart out while holding his head as if he’s in terrible pain. Grey-colored markings of a language that they didn’t knew was appearing around the vampire’s body and it kept on glowing while the black-haired vampire kept on crying in pain.

 

  
“R-Ritchii..” Koga tried to stand up but he fell on the ground once again so he crawled his way into Ritsu’s side, “R-Ritchii..”

“What's happening on Ritsu-senpai?” Tsukasa is getting worried and he couldn’t even stop restraining Berserker because he might hurt Ritsu in any moment.

“Oh dear. It probably triggered him..” They all looked at the black-haired male that appeared in front of them “Did my precious little brother killed all of them?”

“Y-You!” Koga growled as he glared on the vampire in front of them.

“Well, look at you. _Wanko_ is being as stubborn as he is,” Rei stated as he smiled at him.

“I’m going to fucking kill ya..” Koga growled once again as he looked at Ritsu “But do something with Ritchii..”

“The curse has been affecting him. He shouldn’t have been triggered..” Rei looked around and saw the orange-haired Servant as he lets out a sigh “I knew it.”

“It's nice seeing you again!” Saber greeted him, _“Uchuu~”_

“Here we go again.” Rei stated as he kneeled down to Ritsu’s side “I can’t let him suffer again, my beloved brother has been through a lot.”

“H-Hey, ya shitty vampire. You said that it's a fucking curse, right?” Koga asked as he kept on looking at Ritsu.

“Indeed.” Rei stated as he held his little brother's hand.

“I-I’ll be taking it from him then..” Koga smirked as he gripped on Ritsu's other hand.

“ _Wanko_ , are you out of your mind?” Rei stated as he chuckled, “Being as cute as ever yet stubborn as hell.”

“Heh. I am doing this for Ritchii, not for you. I am going to crush that face of yours after this!” Koga stated as he glared at the older vampire before looking at Ritchii.

 

 

The markings started to fade from Ritsu’s body as Koga coughs out more blood, biting on his own lips as the pain became too much for him to tolerate. He couldn’t stop shaking but kept on gripping Ritsu’s hand until the curse was fully transferred to him before letting out a melancholic smile as he passed out beside him.

 

  
“The werewolf boy!” Tsukasa cried out.

“Ah, _wanko_. You don’t even know what the curse is yet you’ve took it away from Ritsu. Such a loyal puppy,” Rei is about to pat Koga's head when he suddenly saw Berserker running to their direction, “Caster.”

“Alright, Master.” Caster sets out a lot of threads that is suppossed to cut the Servant into shreads but as Berserker screamed, he ripped the threads while some of them managed to scrape him and the blindfold in his eyes, revealing it to Caster that looked like a deer in the headlights “W-What in the world?”

“M-Master.. don’t touch.. my Master..” Berserker muttered as he held Koga and glared at all of them.

 _ **“Why?”**_ Rei looked at Caster which looked like he's in despair as if he’s trying to reach out on Berserker _ **“Why are you a Berserker?”**_

 

 

Berserker lets out a scream as he dashed away, holding his Master tight. Rei was surprised on how his own Servant acted, Caster is also calm yet he looks like a mess right now as if his emotions are messing up with him. With a sigh, he gently cradled Ritsu in his arms and looked at Caster before the three of them dispersed in Tsukasa’s eyes which was really confused on what happened.

 

 

“Master..” Tsukasa looked at Saber that is smiling at him, “Let’s go home.”

  
**•°°°°°°•**

      HOKUTO looked at the photos on his study table, filled with stars and the vast sky. Assassin couldn’t help but get curious of what's happening with his Master but kept his mouth shut.

  
“Assassin.” the Servant looked at his Master and tilted his head “Any news about the War?”

“No one has died and it seems that the Lancer team is still hiding,” Assassin replied.

Hokuto took a deep breath, “This isn’t going anywhere, Assassin. We should defeat one of them again because no one plans on brawling.”

“Why are you so eager?” Assassin asked.

Hokuto took a glance of his Servant before looking at the photos once again, “I want to get my wish.”

“Is there a wish that you’re willing to do everything?” Assassin asked as he stood from the bed and walked towards his Master’s direction.

“As much as I’m desperate, this War is the only decent way of attaining a wish that I want to get.” Hokuto replies, gripping one of the photos “I want to get it in a decent way without tainting my hands with sin.”

“Hokke’s such a goody-two shoes!” Assassin laughs as he looked at the photo that Hokuto is holding “Why are you looking at the constellation?”

“I will destroy it,” Hokuto replied then clenched his jaw, “That’s my wish.”

“Why would you even want to destroy that?” Assassin asked then tilted his head a bit, blinking twice.

“I have to destroy that constellation. For revenge, yes. But I just want to stop the neverending cycle, Assassin.” Hokuto said as he shut his eyes, “I just don’t want someone to be sacrificed again and again.”

 

Assassin can sense the desperation of his Master and how intense the rage is as he kept on staring on that constellation, he can sense everything. But all that he did was to keep his mouth shut and hugged the black-haired male as he smiled.

“You’re doing your best!” Assassin laughed once again and nuzzles himself into his Master.

“It’s not enough,” Hokuto muttered, “Not enough.”

“But the thing is, you're doing your best and I think that’s great.” Assassin stated and hummed a melody.

“I want to destroy that damn constellation already,” Hokuto stated as Assassin stopped humming.

“I don’t know if they can help you but I think you could just wish from the well-known Five Oddballs?” Assassin suggested.

“You mean the Ocean God, the Phantom of the Opera, the Legislator of the Underworld, the Puppeteer of Valhalla along with Pleiades’ witch?” Hokuto asked as he turned his back to face his Servant, “Are they even real?”

“Of course, they are!” Assassin blurted out, “Do you want me to take you to one of them? They might be able to make your wish come true.”

“But isn’t there a curse related to them? I think it started when the Puppeteer was executed and the curse started to spread among the other four,” Hokuto said as he sat on his black swivel chair and leaned on it, “I think that only one of them is unaffected by the curse yet it became a benelovent witch.”

“The one that you’re talking about is the one that I’m gonna take you to!” Assassin stated as he lets out a wide grin, “Please prepare yourself so we can get there as soon as possible, Hokke!”

 

 

Hokuto couldn’t understand a thing but as he changed his clothes, the Servant mutters something which made a door appear beside his closet which made him flinch in surprise. The Servant lets out an apologetic smile and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Hokuto couldn’t help but chuckle and ruffle that fluffy orange hair which made Assassin smile wider.

 

“So, are we gonna get inside that?” Hokuto asked.

Akehoshi nodded, “Yes.”

“Here goes nothing..” Hokuto held Akehoshi's hand and opened the door, entering it before the door in his room disappeared along with the duo.

 

  
The blinding light made Hokuto shut his eyes close and the moment that he opened it, he gasped on how ethereal the place looks right now. They’re in a middle of a field and there are fireflies and sparkling dusts around the area. He looked at Assassin and saw how he looks so magnificent around the view yet how his eyes sparkle in delight is the one that Hokuto likes the most. The black-haired male lets out a smile and held Assassin’s hand tighter as both of them started walking.

 

They headed to the cabin and knocked three times yet no one responded so the duo opened it and was surprise to see a redhead wearing a lab coat which looked like it’s focusing on something but it seemed to flinch when the door opened.

 

 

“Baru-kun, how dare you to make me wait for such a long time? I thought you’re just going to get something from your home yet it took you months?” the redhead stated as he turned his back to look at them yet the surprise in his face was shown and frowned, “You’re not Baru-kun. Who are _you_?”

Assassin lets out a wide smile, “I’m a Servant, Pleiades’ witch.”

“Only Baru-kun knows how to get here,” the witch stated as a staff appeared on his left hand.

Hokuto can’t help but feel uneasy around the witch yet his curiousity got the best of him “Hey. Is Baru-kun's full name.. Subaru Akehoshi, by any chance?”

“Yes. That’s him. Where is he? I believe that we’ve made an oath yet it’s been months since he came here,” the witch replied as Hokuto saw a bit of melancholy on his reaction “Yet this Servant of yours has the same aura with him so I thought that it’s him. Funny thing is that he looks like him too.”

“About Akehoshi...” Hokuto looked away “He’s dead for months, witch.”

“Oh.” The witch looked down as he took a deep breath “So he did it, huh.”

“Did what?” Hokuto looked at the witch and he can’t help but sense that this person knows something related to Akehoshi's death.

“By any chance, are you Hidaka Hokuto?” the witch asked in which Hokuto nodded immediately, it made the witch smirk “Unfortunately, I’ve made a promise with Baru-kun that I won’t tell you any reason about his demise. But if there's one thing that I can tell you..”

 

  
Hokuto felt like he couldn’t breathe at all. He felt suffocated by the words that the witch have spoken and it feels like he was stabbed a lot.

>   
> “ ** _... he died because of you._** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this fic! comments and kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> screech with me in twt! @_hyriette 😊

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me in twt: @_hyriette


End file.
